Los Angeli
by imageofsin
Summary: A 24 year old Los Angeles native is an avid fan of the WWE. What if one day, she discovers that she is actually related to one of her favorite superstars? ...and falls in love with one of his best friends? We have no idea what will happen... So read on!Ü
1. Los Angeles

**My first fanfic! Yay! Please support this… I'm still kinda new at this fanfiction thing… Thanks!Ü

* * *

**

Angeli sat there on her bedroom windowsill as she admired the view of the sun setting gently atop a blue and orange horizon. She took a deep breath and smelled the ocean's perfume wafting around her. This was how it felt to be living on the coastal shores of Los Angeles, California.

All her life she'd been living in this heaven on earth paradise as if she had been locked in it. She never knew why she was here. Neither did she know the reason behind her life.

As a little girl, Angeli had always been a little WWE Diva, strong and spunky yet girly and delicate.

She looked around her room and found various WWE collectibles there. She had a replica of John Cena's Championship spinner belt. She had a Randy Orton hoodie hanging from the inside of her closet door and a Dave Bautista poster on her wall. She had always been an avid fan of those three, seeing that they were all extremely handsome, hot and of course… champions.

She sighed as she heard a couple of people screaming downstairs. Knowingly, she knew they were her brothers.

In the family, there were four children. Three boys and the youngest was a girl, Angeli. Their parents were both in their late forties.

Their mom was Francesca Reyes. She was a 5"9 woman with a slim figure. For her 48-year-old age, she seemed more like a 30-year-old. She had these almond shaped brown eyes that fit her so much, her lips were kind of pursed and were a hot shade of pink, her hair was blonde and it fell straight down her back.

Their father was Anthony Reyes. He was a 5"11 man with an extremely buff physique. He was 49 but his health was that of a 25-year-old. He wore these frameless glasses that encircled his blue eyes. His hair was short and was brown with a few strands of white now.

The eldest son was Mark. He was about your ordinary 29 year-old boy. Recently, he had been fussing about how to propose to his girlfriend of three years, Haley. He was a well-built man with shaggy blonde hair and captivating blue orbs. He was known for his incredible musical talent and his love for wrestling as well. His personal favorites were Rey Mysterio and Eddie Guerrero. Oh how he grieved when Eddie passed away. He had his own band called the Tigris. He was the lead guitarist and vocalist.

The second was Matthew. He was born 3 minutes after Mark. But unluckily, Mark was born on July 25 at 11:58 PM whilst Matthew was born on July 26 at 12:01 AM. They were identical twins but their birth date differentiated them from each other. He, like Mark, had shaggy blonde hair. Unlike Mark, his eyes weren't blue but were brown. Unlike Mark as well, he wasn't known for musical talent, he was known for his athleticism. He was good in about every sport there was! One day, he says, he wants to be a wrestler like his idol, Triple H.

Third son was Jason. He was a 27 year old who was an almost perfect young man. He aced every subject in middle school, high school and college. He had brown hair, pretty much in the style of Randy Orton, and baby blue eyes. He was almost like a replica of the Legend Killer. He was an extremely attractive guy who, for all the girls out there, was still single! Judging by his looks, yes he was, and still is, an avid admirer of the Legend Killer, Randy Orton.

Angeli, the youngest, was by far the most different of all the family members. One, she had black hair with streaks of dark brown. Two, she had soft wavy hair which didn't run in the family. Three, she had emerald green eyes that made her look so captivating. She was like your ordinary 24-year-old young woman. Out to work in the morning and off to the club at night. Like I said earlier, she was an avid fan of Randy Orton, John Cena and Dave Bautista.

"Angeli! RAW's on!" Jason, who was the closest to her among all the Reyes brothers, hollered up the stairs.

"I'll be down in a minute, Jase!" she hollered back.

Her room was basically the attic. She had chosen the place herself. The window in her room was where you could see the best view of the sun rising and setting. Besides choosing the room, she also decorated her room! She colored it a shade of blue that was somewhere in between navy blue and baby blue, but not the normal blue. Her queen-sized bed had lavender bed sheets and bedspreads on it. There were assorted blue, yellow, green and lavender throw pillows on it. Her floor was carpeted with navy blue carpets and she had a baby green sofa in the middle of the room, directly in front of her 51" Plasma flat screen TV. She enjoyed her room. It was her personal sanctuary. It was where she could be alone and dream.

She hopped off the windowsill and out the door. She bounded down the stairs and reached the living room where the whole family was sitting down to watch RAW.

"Did I miss anything?" she asked as she sat beside Jason on the floor.

"Nope… It's just about to start…" Jason replied, handing her the popcorn.

"Good…" she said.

The whole family went on to watching their favorite show.

**RAW**

**Ric Flair def. Johnny Nitro**

**Umaga def. Matt Striker**

**Batista, Randy Orton and John Cena def. Triple H, Vince McMahon and Shane McMahon**

**Lawler: My God! Batista, Orton and Cena have triple-pinned Vince McMahon, Shane McMahon and Triple H! And here's the three-count! 1…2…3! That's it! Cena's team has won the battle!**

**Batista: You may wanna know, Vince… We are an indestructible trio… No one can beat us!**

**HHH: Don't ever forget that I made you, Batista, and pretty boy, Orton, over there who you are now!**

**Orton: Whoa whoa whoa! We never said you made us… We just… got a little extra information from you…**

**Vince: You three! You don't know what you've gotten yourself into! You've just opened the gates to your own personal HELL!**

**Cena: Yeah yeah… Whatever! We heard that same line with Shawn Michaels! And with all due respect to DX… He's still standin'! So your "hell" didn't really do a very good job now, did it?**

**Shane: It didn't with Michaels… But it sure will with you, assholes!**

**Batista: Oooh… Harsh…**

**Orton: A little dirty in the mouth aren't we, Shane?**

**Cena: I think you could use a nice floss and a good brushing… Colgate does best!**

**Shane: Shut up!**

**Batista: Well… Now that they're backstage… All you people down there in LOS ANGELES!**

**Orton: Get ready to be graced with greatness…**

**Cena: 'Coz we'll be down there in two days, baby! We're out!**

**Lawler: What's up with this? All three saluting? Then striking Randy Orton's pose? Then Batista's? Whoa! This is one hell of a trio! Well! That's all for RAW tonight! I gotta go pack for Los Angeles! We'll see you soon!**

"Fudge! They're coming here!" Angeli squealed in utter excitement.

"Good timing too…" Jason said.

Angeli shot him a confused look as she quirked an eyebrow at him. "Watcha mean?"

"Well… Tomorrow's your birthday… Right?" Mark and Matthew asked at the same time.

"Yeah…" she replied.

"Happy Birthday, Angeli… Advanced…" Francesca, or Chesca, and Anthony, or Tony, handed her a white envelope with 'Happy Birthday, our little Angel… Love, Mom, Dad, Mark, Matthew and Jason.'

She ripped the envelope open and found two tickets to watch the RAW Live Event in two days.

Her eyes grew in shock and amusement.

"OMG! THANKS MOM! THANKS DAD! THANKS MY-EVER-SO-HANDSOME-BROTHERS!" she squealed as she hugged them all.

"Little sister needs some lovin' from her bros… especially this one who loves her so very much!" Jason said as he gave her a noogie.

"Hey!" she countered with a noogie of her own.

"No fair!" Jason said.

"Alright, you guys… Off to bed…" Chesca told her sons and daughter.

"Mom… We're not fifteen anymore…" Mark and Matthew whined.

"You're still my little babies… Now get up there to your rooms! Your father and I have a little talk to do…" Chesca replied.

"Night, mom… I love you…" Angeli said as she hugged and kissed her mom. Same went for her dad.

She ran upstairs and quickly changed into a pair of black pajama bottoms and a white razorback. She walked over to her laptop and turned it on. She had wireless DSL connection so she was instantly connected to the internet.

"Let's see where the RAW Superstars have an autograph signing…" she muttered to herself as she went to the WWE homepage.

_Randy Orton, John Cena and Dave Batista- No autograph sessions scheduled_

"Drat…" she said as she went searching for the reason why they weren't having an autograph session.

**_INTERVIEW_**

_Todd: So, Dave, you were the one who declined on all of the autograph sessions you three were given… Why? _

_Batista: Because I don't have time… You see, Todd, I didn't just come to LA to wrestle… hell no… I waited so long for the WWE to come here so that I could find someone whom I've been separated from for an extremely long time…_

_Cena: That's right, homie… We gonna find his sister…_

_Todd: Sister? We never knew you had one…_

_Batista: Long story…_

_Todd: Mind sharing?_

_Batista: When I was young, my dad died while my mom was pregnant with my little sister. He had a car accident. My mom died when she gave birth. I was only 5 years old back then. My mom died and I had to take over. But I couldn't. I started training for wrestling when I was 8… And my lil sis was 3. She doesn't remember me, I know that. I left her with some family friends so that they could look after her. I wanted to pursue my wrestling first, then I'd come back for her. I didn't want to let her go but I needed to._

_Orton: Sad sad story…_

_Todd: Could we, by chance, know her name?_

_Batista: I just named her after the city of Los Angeles… The place where I first held her in my arms and said goodbye to her…_

_Cena and Orton comfort Batista who is now beginning to cry._

_Todd: That's all we have for today. Thank you, Dave, for sharing that with us. Maybe when you find your sister, you can introduce her to us._

_Batista: I will…_

**_END OF INTERVIEW_**

"Wow… He has a sister… I can't wait to find out who she is!" she squealed in delight.

"Hey, sis…" Jason poked his head into her room. "You aren't going to sleep yet?"

"Imma go now… I was just checkin' some stuff…" she said as she closed her laptop and headed off to her bed. She jumped in between the sheets and laid her head on the soft pillow.

Jason walked in and sat on the edge of Angeli's bed. He gave her a kiss on the head and said, "Night, my little angel of a sister… I love you…"

"Love you, too, Jase…" she said.

He allowed her to drift off to sleep.

Once she was in dreamland, he spoke, "I wish I could tell you the truth, Angeli… I really wish I could…"

He stood up and walked across the room and to the door. He shut off the light as he exited and headed down to where his parents and brothers were.

"Is she asleep?" Mark asked.

"…Way asleep… Look guys… I really think we should tell her about it…" Jason said as he sat down beside his brothers.

"Let her brother be the one to tell her…" Chesca said rather grimly.

Meanwhile…

"Look, Bats, you gotta stop fidgeting like hell is about to break loose!" John Cena said to his friend who was pacing around LAX.

"Look, Cena… I am standing in a Los Angeles Airport… I'm back to where I came from… I'm looking for my sister who I haven't met for two decades… And you're telling me to stop fidgeting!" Dave screamed.

"Calm down, Dave… Take a chill pill and calm down…" Randy said as he wheeled their luggage to them.

"I'm calm… I'm calm…" Dave said.

"C'mon… We've got a long day tomorrow… We better get to the hotel…" John spoke.

All three superstars proceeded to their hotel, not knowing of what the next few days would bring.

* * *

**I'm just starting this story! Inspiration… Actually… Please review!Ü I so need major ideas for this! **

_**imageofsin**_


	2. A promise

**This might be a little confusing because everything starts to come out here… I don't own any WWE superstar, okay? Read on! Then you can review! Wrestlemania21- I'll think about your idea… Hmm… It might work…**

**OTHlover04 – I'm so hyped that you like it! Looking forward to more of your reviews!**

**Peaches500 – here's the update! Hope you like it! Looking forward to more of your comments!**

**Missfxckingwhatever- Sadly, this isn't the chapter where they meet… But Dave's getting a little soft here! Hope you'll like this update!**

**Blueandyellow27 – I heard you were a friend of my friend, veracruzortongal… Nice to meet you and thanks for the review! Hope to hear more from you!**

"Angeli… Angeli, darling… You'll be late for work…" Chesca nudged her daughter.

Angeli sat up and stretched a little.

"Hi mom… How are you? Good morning!" she greeted in a giddy tone.

"Good morning, darling… I'm all right… Now… You better take a shower or else you'll be late for work…"

"Mom… It's not really work… We just have rehearsals for the upcoming dance competition on Friday…" Angeli said as she stood up and started fixing her bed.

"Well… You're still going to be late so you better get going…" Chesca said.

"Alright, mom… I'll be down in a while…"

Chesca left the room to let her daughter change in privacy.

Angeli walked over to her bathroom and stepped into a warm shower. She rinsed herself thoroughly of all the stickiness that clung to her body. Today was another day for her. Off to her 8:00 AM rehearsals at a gym called Fitness then to her job at a bar downtown at 6:00 PM.

She wrapped a towel around her body as she stepped out of the shower and brushed her teeth. She toweled herself dry and blow-dried her hair before putting on her clothes. She wore a pair of black jogging pants, a pink and black razorback sports bra and a black jacket on. She slipped her white rubber shoes on as she hummed the background music to her crew's dance. She threw her hair into a ponytail before putting on a pink PUMA cap with black stitches.

She took one more deep breath before grabbing her white messenger bag, slinging it around her upper body and bustling out the room. She pranced down the stairs and into the kitchen where a breakfast of bacon and ham omelet greeted her.

"This looks good…" she said as she sat beside Jason on the island counter.

"It is…" Jason replied.

"Of course! Mom made it!" she said.

Jason shot a look at his mom who was standing beside them. She read it as a 'we-have-got-to-tell-her-right-now' look.

She shook her head 'no'.

"That was great!" Angeli said as she stuffed the last forkful off egg, ham and bacon into her mouth. "I gotta go now! Bye, mom! Bye, Jase!"

She ran out the door and started walking across the calm, collected streets of Los Angeles.

Meanwhile…

"Shit! It's like… The day… It's today! I'm going to see my sister today!" Dave hollered around the room as he paced.

"Bats! Chill! We're gonna get through this!" John said as he placed a reassuring hand on The Animal's shoulder.

"What if she would scream at me? What if she says she hates me? What if she won't believe me?" Dave screamed into John's face.

"Look, man… We've got to get going to your sister's house… You need to see her again! I know that she'll believe you…" Randy said as he shot a glance at his Rolex watch.

"How sure are you?" Dave asked.

"I'm not a hundred percent sure… But we have to try…" Randy said.

With that, the trio headed to the Garcia (that's Angeli's family name btw) residence, all pumped up and ready to face anything that would come in their way.

The three stepped onto the front porch of the house as Dave rang the doorbell with shaky fingers.

Tony answered the door and the instant he saw Dave, he called for the rest of the family. "Guys! Dave's here!"

He led the three into the living room as the whole family ran down the stairs and sat down with them.

"So… How have you been, Dave?" Chesca asked.

"I've been alright, Aunt Chesca… How about you?" Dave replied.

"We've all been fine… Who are your little friends here?" Chesca asked.

"Well… This is Randy Orton… This is John Cena…" Dave said as Randy and John waved.

"Damn… you're Randy Orton…" Jason said.

The moment Randy looked at him, he felt like he was looking straight at a mirror. "Wow… you look like me…" Randy said.

"Well… One of the Garcia's has to be blessed with handsomeness, right?" Jason replied and smirked.

"I really like this family, Dave… Can we stay here?" Randy asked with a smile. Dave slapped him on the back on his head.

"Ow!" Randy screamed as he held his head.

"Now, Aunt Chesca… Is… A-angeli… here?" Dave barely got Angeli's name out but he managed.

"No… She's off to work…" Chesca replied.

"She works?" Dave asked as he quirked an eyebrow.

"She's a captain of the locally, and now internationally, recognized dance group… They train from 8 until 5 everyday… She's one dedicated performer, I'm telling you…" Tony said.

"Yep… Dad's right…" Mark and Matthew chorused.

"Angeli was a young WWE Diva, as we speak… She was always the one with the heart of the arts… She loved to entertain people and prove to them that she wasn't just one of the crowd… She was aiming to one day meet, ironically, the so-called great Randy Orton, John Cena and Dave Batista…" Jason explained.

"She wanted to meet me?" Dave asked.

"She always has… You've been her idol… Well… One of four… Randy, John and Trish Stratus are the other three…" Jason said.

"Will she be home tonight?" John asked.

"Well… She also has a second job…" Tony said.

"Why does she work two jobs?" Dave half-screamed, as if protecting her sister from too much stress.

"She wants to do it… In the morning, she lives on dancing… but at night, she's one hell of a party girl… She goes home at 10…" Mark said.

"She works at the bar downtown… She started that job last year and she loved it so much that she didn't want to let it go…" Matthew continued.

Dave sighed.

Looks like he wasn't going to meet his sister tonight.

"Thanks, anyway, Aunt Chesca and Uncle Tony… Maybe next time, I'll finally get to meet her…" Dave said grimly.

"You can always stay over for the night… I mean… you three can surely use the guestrooms…" Chesca said.

"We don't want to be a bother…" Randy said.

"No! We want you guys to stay and get acquainted with Angeli!" Tony back his wife up.

"It would give you too much of a hassle…" John said.

"Please, you guys…" Jason pleaded.

"Let's stay… I want to meet my little sister… I want to get to know her… I want to see my little angel again…" Dave said as the tears half-brimmed in his eyes.

"You will, Dave… You will… We promise…" All present in the room said.

**Isn't the best chapter but I'm working on some drama… So bear with me please! Please review!**

_**imagesofsin**_


	3. Revealing

**Hey you people! How are you? I'm back with an update! An extremely long one, that is…**

**Thanks to those who reviewed the previous chapter!**

**Disclaimer: don't own a single WWE superstar!Ü**

**I got 10 reviews for the previous chapter! Wow! I so totally love you guys to death! Thanks so much!Ü**

**Peaches500 – addicted eh? Thanks so much for loving this story! Since it's my first… it's means a lot that you like it!**

**OTHlover04 – maybe this would be better than the previous chapter… Thanks for the review!**

**Missfxckingwhatever – patience is a value! Haha… Maybe this chapter would answer your questions… Thanks for the review!**

**Wrestlemania21 – Thanks for your support! So far… You've been helping me so much by reviewing! Thanks for the review!**

**MissPhilippinesSuperstar – Thanks so much for the review, and yes, I am a Filipina! Natural-born!**

**Arsonal Pyromaniac – cool name… Hahaha… Thanks for the review! Hope to hear more from you!**

**Amyy – loving your reviews! Thanks so much! I poured a lot of my ideas out on this chapter and I hope you like it!**

**Socalledsara- I'm updating! Yay! Thanks so much for your review! Hope to hear more from you!**

**Blueandyellow27 – I'll try to read your stories, too! They seem interesting! Thanks for your update and hope to hear more from you soon!**

**x-lil-babi-Nik-x – Heya! Thanks for reviewing! Here's an update for you! Hope I didn't keep you waiting! Hope to hear more form you soon!**

Angeli stepped into the Fitness gym and found it ironically empty. The room was made of pure wood. Well, the floor was. The walls were painted black for some odd reason. All the walls were painted, except one. There was this wall that was covered entirely with one huge mirror. The lights were all shut off and the air conditioner was on.

"Hello?" she hollered into it.

Then, a group of teenage girls and boys came out of nowhere and screamed, "Happy Birthday, Coach Angie!"

There were streamers and party poppers everywhere. Everyone was singing 'Happy Birthday' as a guy, about 25 years old, with raven black hair and hazel eyes, a well built physique and a killer smile, walked towards Angeli with a huge 18-inch cake! It had white frosting with little musical notes in rainbow colors. It the middle was a picture of Angeli during her high school years.

Angeli had tears half-brimming in her eyes as she had a hand clasped against her mouth in shock. This was so totally unexpected.

"Happy Birthday, Coach Angie!" the teen girls and boys screamed at the top of their lungs.

Angeli managed to regain her composure and blew the 25-candle.

"You're 25 already, coach!" Ash, the dude carrying the cake, said with a smile.

"Shut up! … You're a coach and you're 25 too, Ash!" Angeli said as she wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"You know you love me…" Ash said.

"Whatever…" Angeli replied with a smile.

Ash handed the cake to a young boy beside him. Then he went over to a half-crying Angeli and hugged her. "Don't cry…" he whispered.

"Thanks, you guys… I almost forgot it was my birthday…" she said after Ash had pulled away.

"Here…" he said. He took a red box from his pocket and handed it to her. She took it into her hands and opened it, only to reveal a silver charm bracelet with every letter in 'Angeli' as a charm with pink diamonds dangling from it. After the 'I', there was a small angel hanging from the bracelet.

Ash took the bracelet and put it on a still astounded Angeli.

"Happy birthday…" he said as he kissed her on the cheek.

Squeals came from everyone inside the room.

"Thanks so much you guys…" Angeli said. "Now… We better get to practicing! We'll eat the cake later! Places!"

And the practice went on as planned. It was fun and absolutely amazing.

-5:00 PM-

"Aunt Chesca… Randy, John and I will just head out to grab something to drink… I need something to calm my nerves… Is that alright?" Dave asked as he, John and Randy stepped into the kitchen.

"Alright, Dave… Take care of yourself… What time will you be back?" Chesca asked.

"Around 9…" Dave said.

"Alright… Go on… Have fun… Oh yeah… I think it's best you know that today is Angeli's birthday…" Chesca said with a smile.

"It is? Oh yeah! Thanks for reminding me!" Dave said.

With that, the trio left for something to drink.

-A bar somewhere-

"Whoa! This place is pumpin'!" John screamed as he grabbed a table for them three.

"I need to drown my sorrows in a nice Jack Daniels…" Dave said as he slumped onto the table.

"You want me to get you one?" a girl asked them. She was obviously a waitress.

All three men looked up to see a beautiful young girl, wearing a black mini and a pink v-neck shirt and platforms, smiling down at them.

"So… Shall I get you three anything? Considering the fact that you three are hiding under your hoodies and caps, I don't think you'll be grabbing too much attention…" she said.

"I'll take a Jack Daniels blue…" Dave said.

"I'll take a beer…" John said.

"…And I'll take you…" Randy flirted.

"Very funny, sir… Seriously… Will you be getting anything?" the girl asked Randy.

"Hmmm… Here's a deal… You go over there… Get me a beer and these bozos' drinks… Then when you get back here, you and I are going to talk…" Randy asked.

"Yes, sir…" the girl said as she turned around to walk away, only to feel a hand slap her ass. She looked back to find Randy smirking his head off.

She shook her head, smiled a little then walked away to the bar.

"Man… She is fiiine…" Randy said, checking out the girl.

"Stop hittin' on all the gals, Orton… We should be helpin' out Bats over here!" John said as he pointed to Dave who was still slumped on the table.

"What if she won't accept me, guys? What if she screams about why I left her? What if she cries? What if-" Dave started mumbling almost incoherently as he pounded his fist on the table.

Suddenly he felt a hand slap him on the back of his head.

He looked up to see John with an eyebrow quirked at him. "What the hell did you do that for?" Dave asked.

"You have to stop askin' yourself those dumb 'what ifs' and start planning how you're supposed to tell her that you're her damn brother, Bats! Poundin' yo fist on the table won't help you either!" John said.

"Help me!" Dave pleaded.

"Hey guys… Here are your drinks…" the waitress came back to give them their desired drinks.

"Thanks…" John and Dave chorused.

"Now, mama mia… How about we have that little talk?" Randy asked as he held her hand and started caressing it with the pad of his thumb before kissing it.

"I'm sorry, sir… But I have a few more tables waiting… Would you mind if our little chat waited a while?" she asked politely.

"Alright… But you better come back…" Randy smirked.

The waitress walked away to another table.

"Orton, you better stop checkin' out that girl… Check her out some more and she might be checked off ya 'got-to-get-this-laid' list…" John said.

"Can't help it, bro… She's different… I mean… Black hair… Green eyes… Totally different from whom I look for… I mean… I always hit on blondes and brunettes with blue eyes… But this one… Man… whoo is she hot!" Randy said.

"Not helping, Orton! … Damn… She's… She's…" Dave said as he looked over at the girl Randy had been hitting on.

"She's hot eh?" Randy said as he smirked.

"She's hot, yes… She reminds me… Of Angeli… I mean… That twinkle in her eyes… It's so familiar…" Dave said as he took one big gulp of his Jack Daniels.

"Imma go and bother her right now…" Randy said as he stood up and walked over to the bar where the girl was.

"Don't get anyone pregnant!" John screamed.

"Shut up, asshole!" Randy joked back.

"Now… Back to what we were talking about…" John turned to face Dave.

"I don't know what I should do, man… I mean… I can't just go straight up and tell her 'I'm your brother. I left you two decades ago.'… That would just be so plain stupid…" Dave said.

"Why don't you start it off with… Uuuh… 'I'm Dave Batista… As you would know… And… You're… Angeli Batista…'" John said.

"Wouldn't that shock her too much?" Dave asked.

"Depends on how she takes it, bro… If she's open… She'll accept it… If not… Then, we better have plan B…" John said as he took a giant gulp of his ice-cold beer.

For a couple of hours, the two talked on how Dave could reveal the truth to Angeli.

Meanwhile…

"Well hello there, missy…" Randy said as he sat beside the 'hot' waitress on a barstool.

"Oh! Hello, sir… How may I help you?" she asked.

"Well… First of all… May I ask for this pretty lady's name?" he asked.

"I'm Laurel…" she said, extending her hand for him to shake.

"Well, hello, Laurel… I'm Keith…" Randy disguised his name. Tsk tsk. Bad Randy Orton.

"Pleasure to meet you, Keith… What brings you over here?" she asked.

"Well… I was up for hoping that this pretty lady in front of me would accept my invitation for a date?" he smirked. Beneath his clothing, no one would know it was Randy Orton. And obviously, Laurel didn't recognize the sound of his voice.

"Well… Depends on when that date is…" she said as she looked away and waved to another waitress. "Cover for me, will ya?" she mouthed to the other girl.

"Tomorrow night sound good?" he asked.

"I can't tomorrow night…" she said.

"Why?"

"'Coz I got tickets to see RAW Live Tour tomorrow… And I'm kinda watching that…" she said.

"Oh… I'm going, too… Do you want to go together?" he asked.

"Sure… Why not…" she said.

"Then afterwards… Maybe… We could… Go to dinner?" he quirked an eyebrow.

"Sure… I'd love to…" she replied with a smile.

"Great! So… Here's my number… Call me up, alright?" he said as he took a card from his back pocket and slipped it in her hand.

"Sure…" she said.

"So… You watch wrestling?"

"Been a fan since forever…"

"Nice… I'm a fan too… I-" Randy was about to continue when a guy came up to Laurel.

"LA… Since it's your birthday today… I'll let you off early… it's only 9:00… I'm thinking you may wanna go out and have some fun…" the guy said.

"Oh… Thanks, Frankie!" Laurel replied.

"Oh yeah… Happy Birthday!" Frankie said as he handed her a paper bag.

"Aaw, shucks… You didn't have to…" she said as she smiled.

"But I did…" Frankie smiled before walking away.

"Who was that?" Randy a.k.a 'Keith' said.

"The manager of the club… He says he's letting me off early 'coz it's my birthday today…" Laurel explained.

"It's your birthday?" Randy said, shocked.

"Yeah… I'm turning 25…" she said with a smile.

"Well then let me buy you a drink, Laurel…" Randy said with a cheesy smile.

"No thanks… I don't drink…" Laurel rejected politely.

"Alright… Well, will you be heading anywhere right now?" Randy asked.

"Well… I think I'd best head home right now… Celebrating with the family…" she said and smiled.

"My buddies and I should be heading home, too… Why don't I walk you home? The guys could take the car back home… I'll walk with you…" Randy offered.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yeah… I'm sure…"

"Alright… Let's get walking…" she smiled.

"Alright… Dave! John! You guys drive home… I'll walk Laurel home…" Randy said as soon as he saw John and Dave walking to him to tell him it's time to go home.

"Aite, bro… I'll see you back home…" John said.

The two walked out of the bar, into their car and drove home.

Randy (Keith) and Laurel walked towards home.

-They already got to Laurel's house-

"Wait… You live here?" Randy exclaimed as soon as he saw which house she was going into.

"Yeah…" she said.

"I'm staying in this house… Are you a member of the Garcia family?" Randy asked.

"Yes… And I don't remember us having a 'Keith'…" she replied, confused.

"Whoa… If… You live here… you just came off your job at a bar… And your birthday is today… Then… you're not Laurel!" he exclaimed.

"Yes I am!" she said.

"You're Angeli!" Randy exclaimed.

"I'm both! 'kay? I'm Laurel Angeli Garcia!" Laurel, now Angeli, screamed.

The family inside, upon hearing the commotion, bustled out to the front lawn where the two were.

"Angeli, darling! You're home early!" Chesca said.

"That's Angeli?" John quirked an eyebrow.

"Yeah… That's her…" Jason said. Mark and Matthew nodded.

"So, all this time, I've been talking to my best friend's long lost sister?" Randy exclaimed.

"What's up with you, Keith? Why did you say you live here? I mean… I don't see you in the family…" Angeli said.

"I…i…" Randy stuttered.

"Angeli…" Dave finally had the courage to speak up. The superstars were still hidden under their clothing.

Everyone turned quiet.

Dave took off his hoodie and cap.

"Oh my god…" Angeli said.

"I'm Dave Batista…" he said.

The two others followed.

"John Cena."

"Randy Orton."

"Waitaminute… All this time… 'Keith' was actually Randy Orton?" Angeli exclaimed.

"All this time… You were hitting on my little sister…" Dave said to Randy.

"I didn't know!" Randy said as he raised both hands up.

"Little sister?" Angeli said in confusion.

"There's something you need to know, Angeli…" Chesca said.

Dave took a deep breath before saying, "Angeli… As you've probably read on the internet… I came here to find my long lost little sister… And… Much to my happiness… I am standing right in front of her right now… I know this may be a shock but I want to tell you a lot of things… I came back here to take you with me… I came back here 'coz you're the only family I have left… I'm sorry I had to leave you with Aunt Chesca… I needed to make a living to help us survive… I was the one who named you, Angeli… I named you after Los Angeles, mom's favorite city… Laurel Angeli… I just hope that right now… You would accept being Laurel Angeli Batista once more…"

"I don't understand…" Angeli said as tears sprung out of her eyes.

"Angeli…" Jason spoke. "Remember before when I would tell you stories about a little girl who had a long lost brother?"

"Yeah…"

"…And you always wondered why they never lived a happily ever after?" he asked.

"Yeah…" she said.

**THE STORY**

_Once upon a time, there was a little girl who was very pretty. She had almost everything that a little girl could ask for, friends, beauty, brains… and a whole lot more._

_But one day, the girl asked her parents, "Why is it I look nothing like anyone in the family?"_

_And the family would always say, "Because you are unique…" just to make her feel better._

_But one morning, when the little girl turned twenty-five, someone came into their house._

"_Little girl, I am your big brother… I am your family… I never want to be away from you again… I'm here to take you back… We can be a family… I love you…" the man said._

_The girl stood there, frozen stiff._

**END OF STORY**

"What did I always tell you?" Jason said.

"That… It was up to my imagination to finish the story… OMG…" she exclaimed.

"Well… Now's that little girl's chance to continue the story and live a happily ever after… It's your choice on how you want it to end, Angeli… But whatever choice you make, rest assured, we're always here to back you up…" Jason said.

"Lemme get this straight… My brother is Dave Batista… I was just asked out by Randy Orton… I am not related to you guys in any way besides the fact that I have lived with you guys for the past 25 years of my life?" Angeli said as she tried to fix everything.

"Yeah…" Everyone chorused.

"Look… I don't want to make a last minute decision… I'm… confused right now… I don't know what to think… This is too much… In all seriousness… I think it's best if I wake up from this dream or fantasy and just live my normal life again… I think I've been dreaming too much… That story just made my imagination work too much… In the morning, hopefully everything will be okay again… Good night… I'm going to bed…" she said as she ran into the house, up to her room and slammed the door shut.

She instantly changed into her nightwear, pajama bottoms and a razorback, and fell asleep on her bed. In the back of her mind, she was hoping this wasn't a dream. She was hoping this would all be real. But not everyone lives their fantasy. Maybe… this was just a long lost dream… a hidden desire.

Meanwhile…

"She doesn't believe me…" Dave muttered as he almost burst out into tears.

"SHE DOESN'T FREAKIN' BELIEVE THAT I AM HER BROTHER!… I don't want to lose her again… I love her too much… I don't want to keep on regretting leaving her…" he said as he fell down to the ground and pounded his fists into it.

"Things like this may be a little hard to take in… She just needs time to understand it…" Chesca said.

"What if this is really a dream?" Dave questioned his own sanity.

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT! ANGELI WAS AND STILL IS YOUR LITTLE SISTER! SHE'S BEEN A BATITSA FROM THE VERY BEGINNING!" Jason screamed.

Everyone stared at him for his sudden outburst.

"What's up with you, Jason?" Tony asked.

"…I just… want to see Angeli happy… Don't you guys know how much it hurts to say 'I love you, lil sis' to her every night and realize she's not my sister? Don't you guys know how much it hurts to lie to her, telling her every night that she really has mom's attitude or dad's spunk when, as a matter of fact, she acts like Dave? I just want her to know the truth… I just want to see her happy again… I want for her to be home… Home, meaning, with Dave…" Jason explained. Everyone knew he was the one who cared for Angeli so much.

"She'll always be your little sister, Jase…" Dave said.

"You're wrong, Dave… she's your little sister…" Jason said, tears forming in his eyes.

"No… You don't understand… What I meant was… She's OUR little sister…" Dave said as he smiled.

**Was it nice? I wanted to put a little conflict so that it wouldn't be so happy happy and all… Please review! I enjoy reading your reviews!**

**If you have any ideas, just tell them to me… I'm always open to those…**

_**imageofsin**_


	4. Dreams

**Hey guys! Wow! I got 11 reviews for the past chapter! I so totally love you guys! Thanks so much! I'm so happy you all like the chapter! This means so much to me!**

**I'm sorry I didn't get to post earlier… I had too much work and all… But I'll try to update as quickly as I can in the next chapters!**

**Thanks to:**

**x-xBella-Nikx-x – Thanks so much for the review!**

**Wrestlemania21 – Hmm… I'll think about the valet thing… I may use it… Thanks for the idea!**

**Xoxorkobabe – I understand how you want Angeli to forgive Dave so much… I want her to do so too! Haha… Thanks for the review!**

**Socalledsara – I updated and you'll know what happens to the people in this story! Hope to hear more from you! Thanks for the review!**

**Peaches500 – I'm so happy you loved it! I'm sorry I didn't get to update any sooner… My internet was down for a while… Thanks for the review!**

**MissPhilippinesSuperstar – Kilig noh? Hehehe… Thanks for the review!**

**Amyy – Thanks for the super awesome review! The conflict was something I thought would make this story interesting… Well… Do you think Dave and Angeli will be together as brother and sister again? Do you think Angeli will still go out with Randy? Send me your thoughts! I love hearing from you!**

**Missfxckingwhatever- I would hate to be in Angeli's place right now… She's so confused… Tsk tsk… Thanks for the review!**

**John cena punk princes- The randy thing's kinda predictable eh? Anyway… Hopefully she will believe them and live happily ever after like in the fairytale Jase used to tell Angeli… Thanks for the review!**

**x-lil-babi-Nik-x – Sorry I didn't get to update… My internet was down for quite a while… But I'm back and I'm updating just for you! Thanks for the review!**

**Blueandyellow27 – Well, I would personally be freaked out if I found out I was related to a WWE superstar… And on my birthday too! It's kinda shocking you know… You suddenly have this brother that pops outta nowhere and his best friend's hitting on you and all… It's sometimes kinda creepy, too… Love hearin' from ya! Thanks for the awesome review!**

Angeli felt the sun's rays touch her skin. She slowly fluttered her eyes open and realized that it was morning and that it was time to get up. Another day of work. Another day of tiring work at the bar. Another day o-

Waitaminute.

_OMG! It's the day of the RAW Live Tour! OMG! OMG! OMG! _The words replayed in Angeli's head like a broken tape recorder.

Excitedly, she stood up and rushed into the shower, realizing that it was, unfortunately, already 7:30. She might be late for her 8AM rehearsals at the gym with her crew. As she stood there underneath the warm running water, she remembered everything that happened last night.

"It can't be real…" she muttered under her breath. "…No it can't…"

She finished up her shower and head out to put some clothes on after drying herself up. But first, she blow dried her hair and threw it into a ponytail with the use of a yellow scrungee. She wore a pair of yellow jogging pants with a white line on the sides, a tight white razorback with 'instructor' printed on the lower back area, a white hoodie over it with the sleeves rolled up till her elbows and her white rubber shoes. She took a deep breath before grabbing her black and white gym bag, slinging it around her torso and walking out the door. She had her Ipod in one of the pockets of her hoodie and her earphones on. She was listening to a remix of 'Ice Ice Baby' by Vanilla Ice.

She pranced down to the ground floor and into the kitchen where her mom was making coffee.

"Hi, mom!" she said in a singsong voice.

"Hello, Angeli… How was your sleep?" Chesca asked as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

"It was good… Was pretty chilly last night though…"

"Any dreams?"

"Well… I had this one where Dave Batista, Randy Orton and John Cena came over to our house… Dave said something like I was his sister or whatnot… Pretty stupid eh? The story Jase used to tell me when I was a little girl is haunting me now… It's creepy you know…" she told Chesca.

"Well, we all have weird dreams sometimes…" Chesca said.

"Anyway… I have to go now, mom… I'm running late… bye! Love you!" Angeli bid her mother goodbye with a kiss on the cheek before running out the door and to the gym.

Chesca gave off a huge sigh, just before a man came into view from where he was hiding, namely the walk-in pantry that they had.

"I'm sorry…" Chesca told the man.

"I guess it's time for plan B…" Dave said as he looked down to the ground. He was still dressed in his black pajama bottoms and white undershirt.

-Fitness gym-

"Alright, you lot! I'm sorry I'm late! Didn't have a very good night…" Angeli said as she ran into the room and dumped her bag to one side. She placed her Ipod inside her bag and walked over to her crew. They were all walking towards her.

"Now… The competition is tomorrow so we need to rehearse a lot more today! Including the dress rehearsals… I'm sure all of you brought your costumes right?" she asked.

"Right!" the teens replied.

"Good! Now let's get this party staaaaaarted!" Angeli screamed as she took off her hoodie and hit 'play' on the radio and the crew walked to their first blockings. They rehearsed for a full 3 hours before taking a one-hour lunch break.

-11:00-Lunchbreak-

"Break time everyone! Be back here by 12, aite?" Angeli hollered.

"Aite!" the crew replied.

They all began walking off and leaving the room to have lunch.

"Aren't you gonna eat with us?" Ash asked.

"Nah… I'm not that hungry…" she said with a small smile.

"Alright… I'll bring you back something just in case…" he said.

"Thanks…" she replied.

Ash left the room, leaving Angeli alone inside.

She put a special CD in the stereo and blasted it out. It was a remix of 'Burn in my Light', 'My time is now' and 'The Animal'. It was a sort of hip-hop remix of all three. Nodding her head to the beat, she began to work on some steps with her eyes closed.

Then she started dancing while looking down to the ground. She was conjuring up some moves for their next performance and at the same time passing the time by. She thought about the dream she had last night. It was so ironic. Maybe she was just wishing things again. Maybe it was just something that she's always wanted. Slowly, she closed her eyes as she stopped dancing and fell down to the ground. The music stopped and Christina Aguillera's 'El Beso Del Final' (translation: The Last Kiss… I kinda speak the language a little…) from Dirty Dancing 2 played.

She looked up from where she was and saw Ash walking towards her. He smiled at her and held out a hand to her. She took it and pulled herself up. "Care to dance?" Ash asked.

She smiled a little. "I would love to…" she said.

Slowly they danced a very intimate and hot latin-ish ballroom dance. Whenever their bodies were together, their faces would be a mere centimeter away from each other. He twirled her around and caught her in his arms. He leaned her down and gazed straight into her green eyes. "Is this helping you to relax? You seem to tense…" he whispered into her neck as they continued to dance.

"Thanks… It's helping me feel better…" she said.

_**Hay, en mi corazón, una inquietud  
Hoy te veo tan distante  
Hay, algo que me aleja de tu amor  
De repente tú cambiaste  
Hoy, insegura estoy  
El estar sin ti  
Sé que me hará sufrir**_

Anoche yo sentí, que me besaste diferente  
Y me quedé, sin saber qué hacer  
Yo te conozco y sé   
Que algo no anda bien, ven dime la verdad  
No quiero imaginar   
Que fue el beso del final, ooh, ahh ooh

No, sé por qué ha cambiado tu actitud  
Ojalá que todo sea un error  
No quiero comprobar que te perdí  
Ni que nuestro amor se acabe  
Oigo una voz, que se hunde en mí  
Que me vuelve a repetir  
Lo que no quiero oír

Anoche yo sentí, que me besaste diferente  
Y me quedé, sin saber qué hacer  
Yo te conozco y sé  
Que algo no anda bien, ven dime la verdad  
No quiero imaginar  
Que fue el beso del final

Hoy, insegura estoy  
El estar sin ti  
Sé que me hará sufrir  
Ohhh...

Anoche yo sentí, que me besaste diferente  
Y me quedé (me quedé), sin saber qué hacer  
(Sin saber qué hacer)  
Yo te conozco y sé (y sé conozco)  
Que algo no anda bien (algo no, anda bien), ven dime la verdad  
No quiero imaginar   
Ahhh...ohhh...

Anoche yo sentí, que me besaste diferente  
Y me quedé, sin saber qué hacer (ooh ohh)   
Yo te conozco y sé (sé conozco bien)  
Que algo no anda bien, ven dime la verdad  
No quiero imaginar  
Que fue el beso  
Que fue el beso del final

Que fue el beso del final (7x)

The dance lasted for about 5 more minutes before they stopped and smiled. Their ending pose was that Ash was leaning Angeli down a little and her arms were around his neck while his were: one around his waist and one hand behind her neck. They were smiling at each other for a job well done.

They both stood upright one again.

"Good job…" both said at the same time.

"Thanks…" Angeli smiled.

"It was no problem… Besides… We needed to rehearse that anyways… It's one of the dances we'll be doing at the coaches' competition…" Ash smiled.

"Anyways… I ought to be resting up right now… I'll see you after the break…" she said as she grabbed her towel and dried herself up.

"Alright… I'll go back to eating…" he smiled again.

Once he was out of sight, Angeli sighed and thought, _Maybe dreams just never come true… Oh I'll do anything to be a Batista… His 'long lost sister', whoever she is, has got to be really lucky… She's gonna be spending time with the three hottest WWE wrestlers of all time…_

Then, she felt a gentle tap on her shoulder. She looked behind her and saw a tall figure there. She looked closer as the figure crouched down.

It took her about 2 seconds to realize that she was face-to-face with Dave Batista.

**End of chapter! Yay! This one's kind of pathetic… I mean… My head's not really screwed on in the right way today… But I gave it my all and I hope you guys like it!**

**Sorry for the slight cliffhanger there… I couldn't help it… Ü**

**Please review! I'm so happy when I see new reviews!**

_**imageofsin**_


	5. Impossible?

**Hey guys! I can't really reply to all your reviews right now, I'm kinda in a rush. I'll just post this next chapter and be on my way!**

**I'll reply in the next chap! I promise! Thanks to those who reviewed by the way!Ü**

"Hey, Angeli…" Dave greeted the girl who was in a perpetual state of shock.

"I…Da…Wha? …No…La…" Angeli stuttered.

"I think your crew's on their way back in… We'll finish this later…" he spoke as he smiled, kissed her on the cheek and walked away.

As Dave had said, the whole crew came bustling in the door as they chatted and gossiped about many things. They walked in to see their coach, sitting on the floor still in her state of shock.

"Uuh… Coach?" Skye, a male dancer, waved a hand in front of her face as he spoke.

Angeli snapped back to reality. "Oh… Sorry 'bout that… I was just… seeing things…" she said as she stood up.

"Uhuh… So… Should we change now?" Skye asked.

"Yeah! Go change into your costumes and we'll get on with the dress rehearsals…" she said softly.

The whole crew went to the bathrooms and changed into their respective costumes.

Angeli looked at herself in the mirror. Was she just hallucinating again? Or was it for real that he was right there with her? Now… She was overly confused. She didn't know whether she was just stressed or if she was really standing in the same room with Dave Batista.

"Angeli…" a low voice said from behind her.

She spun around to see Dave once again.

"Look, I'm just hallucinating… So you damn hallucination, please go away… I'm in the middle of a very important thing and you're interrupting… Go away… Shoo! Disappear! Be gone!" she said.

"I'm no hallucination, Angeli… Please… Believe me when I say that you are in front of the Animal…" he spoke as he placed both hands on her shoulders.

"How am I so sure?" she asked.

"Pinch yourself." He said.

She pinched herself.

"Ow… That hurt…" she said as she held her arm. She looked up and still saw Dave there.

"So I'm not dreaming?" she asked.

"You're not…" he said.

"Mind if we continue this later? I… have a rehearsal to attend to…" she said politely as she watched the crew slowly come out of the bathrooms.

"Sure… I'll just be at the back…" he said as he walked away.

Hyperactive teenage boys and girls came bustling out of the bathrooms. The girls clad in camouflage cargo pants, a white mid-drift tube top with a sleeveless tight black fishnet top over it, black wristbands, white rubber shoes and their hair up in high ponytails secured with white scrungees. The boys clad in black jean shorts, white rubber shoes, white wristbands and a different colored jersey each. The front of the jersey had 'made to win' written on it in bold letterings. The back had the corresponding nickname and number of the wearer.

"Alright! You guys ready to partaaaaaay?" Angeli screamed.

"Hell yeah!" the teens hollered back as they set into their first blocking. The lights were shut off and the colored spotlights began to flash. The smoke machine emitted a lot of smoke, covering their legs from their feet to their knees.

Then, the music blasted. Fat Boy Slim's 'Push the Tempo' blasted through the gym. The kids started dancing as Angeli kept on screaming, "Come on! Move it! Energy! Feel sexy! …eh?"

The music was composed of the following songs: PCD's 'Don't Cha', Nelly's 'It's getting hot in here' and 'Promiscuous girl', Sean Paul's 'Gimme the light', Britney Spears' 'I Got that Boom Boom' and Busta Rhymes' 'Touch it' remix.

So far, the dance was going well.

"Alright! Well done!" Angeli congratulated them as she stopped the music and turn on the lights.

The crew screamed out in excitement. Their dance was finally ready for tomorrow's competition.

Right then when everyone was celebrating, Ash came in, clad in a tuxedo complete with the bow tie and the shiny shoes. Angeli looked at him and quirked an eyebrow. "I guess it's time?" she asked.

"It's time…" he said as he smiled.

"What's time?" the teens asked in unison.

"You'll find out…" Ash and Angeli smirked.

Angeli walked away, leaving Ash to deal with the crew. She changed into her costume for the coaches' competition and then stepped out to face the crew once more.

They all looked her way and their jaws dropped. There she was, wearing a black knee-high dress that had a slit up to a quarter down her thigh. It was a tube dress that was cut after her chest in a slant line and it connected to the skirt at her left waist. The skirt started from her lower waist, exposing a very toned stomach. It also exposed a belly ring that was silver with a black rhinestone on it. She had black heels on and her hair was up into a messy bun with some strands across her face. There was a black rose accentuating the bun.

"Shall we dance, my angel?" Ash asked as he held out a hand to her.

She smiled and took his hand. Together, they walked to the middle of the dance floor as the crew cleared it. The lights were once again shut off and there was a double spotlight on the pair. The smoke machine let out smoke once more. Then, 'El Beso del Final' played.

The crew stared there at awe. The dance… Intimate. Sexy. Hot. Passionate… Beautiful.

The dance ended and the crew burst out applauding and cheering. They were whistling and screaming, "Amazing!"

"Well… That's all for today, my lovelies! Get on your way home! Rest up! Don't sleep late! Be happy!" Angeli screamed as soon as the noise died down.

"Bye, coach!" they chorused as they bounded off to go home.

"Bye, angel…" Ash said as he gave her a slight kiss on the cheek before walking off.

"Bye!" Angeli said to everyone.

Once everyone was gone, Angeli began to clean up the mess that the crew had left. There were water bottles and empty bags of chips everywhere. She slowly picked them up and threw them into the small plastic bag she had found. Afterwards, she changed out of her costume and got her bag.

"Let's go?" Dave said from the door.

Angeli slightly jumped in surprise as she finally relaxed and smiled warmly. "Sure…" she said.

It was only 2:00 PM, so Dave figured he had 4 hours with her until he had to go to the arena for the 8:00 house show.

"Angeli… there are some places in which I wanna take you to… Maybe to perhaps help you remember some things…" he spoke as they started to walk.

"Wait… So you're telling me that my dream last night, the one about the sister thing, was no dream at all?" she asked.

"You got that right…" he replied.

"So you really are my brother?" she asked.

"Yes…" he said as he let off a huge sigh.

"How can you prove that?" she asked.

He brought her to so many places to help her remember.

He took her to the park where he used to push her on the swing. He took her to the skating rink where she first skated. He took her to the fountain where there would splash each other with water. But the most memorable place… Was in the house they used to live in.

"This is where we used to live… The Batista residence…" Dave said as he pushed open the door to a house not big enough to accommodate a normal family of four. It was dark and musky. Dust covered most, I mean all, areas. The picture frames that hung on the wall were smothered in so much dust that the pictures could no longer be seen.

"We lived here?" she asked.

"It was all mom and dad could afford…" Dave said.

"What happened to them?"

"Dad died of a car accident while mom was pregnant with you." Dave said.

"…And mom?"

"She… died while giving birth to you…" he said as he almost cried upon remembering that memory when he stood by his mother's lifeless body as a 5-year old.

Angeli walked over to a picture frame that had gold swirls all over it. She wiped the glass with her palm and asked, "Mom and dad?"

"Mom and dad." Dave said. The picture was that of their parents during their wedding. It was in a sepia tone so it had to be old already.

"How old were you when mom died?" she asked.

"I was five…"

"When did you give me away?"

"When I was 8…"

"So I was 3?"

"I can see you're good at Math…" Dave joked.

Angeli smiled and laughed a little. She was beginning to understand it all little by little.

"I want to believe you but… I don't know… It seems too good to be true…" she said.

"Do you have a picture of you when you were little?" he asked.

Angeli took out her wallet and gave him a picture that seemed to have been cut in the middle.

"Hopefully this will help you understand… It's one of the strongest proof that I have…" Dave said as he took out his own wallet and got a picture. He placed the picture right beside Angeli's and she gasped.

There the two pictures were. And 8-year-old Dave and a 3 year old Angeli, hugging each other. It was split right in the middle.

"Big bro?" she called him as a smile lit up her face and tears welled in her eyes.

"Lil sis…" Dave answered as he pulled her into his arms and hugged her so tight because he never wanted to let her go again. Ever.

"You really are my big brother…" Angeli cried into his shirt.

"I've waited so long for this…" he said.

-Back home-

Dave and Angeli got home at around 5:30. When they got there, the faces of the people inside were simply screaming, "How did it go?"

Both of them smiled and nodded.

Everyone let out a heavy sigh of relief and smiled at the reconciled siblings. Angeli and Dave hugged each other in happiness. Dave kissed his sister's head and whispered, "I'm never leaving you again… And I think there's a certain someone whom you should talk to… I think you have a date scheduled tonight…"

Angeli looked at him and smiled.

She walked over to where Randy was and the whole house grew quiet. "Uum… Randy…" she started.

"Yep?" he asked.

"Is that still invitation to go to the live tour together still open?" she smiled shyly.

Randy looked at Dave who nodded and smiled. Randy calmed down and smiled back. He looked at the girl standing in front of him and said, "Of course it is, angel…"

"Great! Gimme a few and we'll be ready to go!" she smiled as she pounced up to her room to change.

Randy smiled at Dave and hugged him manly.

Once everyone was back to doing his own thing, Jason approached Dave.

"Dave?"

"Yep?"

"Thanks… For everything…"

**End of chapter! Yay!**

**Please review!**

_**imageofsin**_


	6. Happily ever after?

**Hey guys. I'm back with a chapter. I'm sorry I didn't get to update any sooner. Been having lotsa issues lately.**

**Thanks to these people: (those who reviewed chapters 4)**

**x-lil-babi-Nik-x – Thanks for reviewing! I appreciate it…**

**MissPhilippinesSuperStar – Thanks so much! I'm loving your support!**

**Missfxckingwhatever – I see you liked the cliffie… I don't think everyone did… but I'll be sure to put another cliffie… And another thing… I'm so happy you love this story… I wish I were Angeli… she's a Batista and she gets a date with Randy Orton!**

**Socalledsara – sorry about the cliffhanger… I didn't mean to put it… I just… Well… writer's block… That time,I didn't know what would happen… Thanks for the reviews anyways!**

**Wresltlemania21 – I'm sorry about the cliffie… Ahehehe… Thanks for the review!**

**Cenaluver87 – Thanks for the review… Hope to hear more from you!**

**John cena punk princess – Thanks for the awesome review! I appreciate it!**

**Xoxorkobabe – We all hate cliffies now right? Haha… Anyway… Thanks for the awesome reviews!**

**XRko-lil-princess-Colleenx – Yep… Randy and Angeli…Ü**

**Amyy – reviewing both chapters at the same time is alright with me… As long as you review! Haha… I'm so happy you like the RandyAngeli pairing… And you're happy about Dave and Angeli getting back together as brother and sister! Man… You are so making me smile right now…**

**Blueandyellow27 – Thanks so much for supporting this story! I owe you so much… And I'm happy you like the pairings… Hope to hear more from you!**

**Basically, I want to thank all of you for helping me get this far… I couldn't have done it without you guys…Ü**

-RAW-

**Lawler: Here it comes, JR! It's Batista setting Triple H up for the Batitsa Bomb!**

**JR: This has been one hell of a match-up for the World Heavyweight Championship! The tables have been turning around and around for these two athletic men!**

**Lawler: and Batista strikes the King of Kings with his damn good finisher!**

**JR: and here's the pin… 1…2… And Triple H kicks out! The Animal is in shock! No one has ever survived the Batista Bomb!**

**Lawler: Here are the McMahons… With the Spirit Squad! They're interfering! This can't be! They knocked the referee out! How the hell can this be a fair match?**

**JR: Oh oh! Here's Orton and Cena! They're beating those damn male cheerleaders up! Yeah! This is one exciting match! My hat's about to fly off my head!**

**Lawler: Here we go… The interferences are out… The ref is up… Batista with a spine buster to Triple H… And another Batista Bomb! … Oh… Third time's the charm… He pulls out another Batista Bomb!**

**JR: King, Triple H must be about bloody pulp right now! He's gone through two spine busters and three Batista Bombs!**

**Lawler: And here's the pin… 1… 2… 3!**

**JR: That's it! Batista has reclaimed his World Heavyweight Championship!**

**Lawler: Cena and Orton are in the ring celebrating with the Animal! Yea! Balloons and Confetti! Look! Orton brought champagne! It's turning out to be quite a party out here!**

**JR: Hell yeah, it is!**

**Batista: Can we please cut the music?… Thank you… Now, I know I should really be giving this sort of victory speech and all… But I'm not up for that right now…**

**Cena: If y'all went to WWE dot com… I'm sure y'all did… You would've seen 'tista, Orton and I in this lil interview about 'tista's sister! Yeah… And he promised y'all that he'd holla back… And that's what he's doin' so stop everythin'!**

**JR: Orton's leaving the ring! And he's going up the ramp and through the curtains! What's going on here?**

**Batista: We got here around two days ago… And ever since then, I never really cared about this championship match, to be honest… I only cared about how I would find my sister and get her back home with me… Nobody would know she was my sister because we look totally different… She had black hair and green eyes… So yeah… We were different…**

**Cena: But in the two days we were here… With a lil knockin' here and there… We found her!**

**Batista: Watch this…**

**A video flashed on the titantron.**

**_It was a video that composed of Angeli dancing in the gym with her crew; Angeli running around the lawn as a little girl; Angeli performing at the local theatre; Angeli laughing around with her friends; Angeli's graduation; Angeli's dance with Ash (El Beso del Final)… But the final few seconds were the ones that shocked the world._**

_**Dave Batista's picture came out. Then it faded off into a picture of him as an 8-year old.**_

_**No one expected this. Angeli's picture as a 22-year old came out. Then faded into a picture of her as a 3-year old.**_

_**Dave's and Angeli's pictures were flashed, then were put together… Showing one complete picture.**_

_**The whole time, the song 'Angel' by Westlife was playing.**_

**Batista: I think you guys would know who she is by now… I heard that she was pretty famous around here…**

**Crowd: Angeli! Angeli! Angeli!**

**Cena: I guess they know who she is already…**

**Crowd: Whoooooooooooooo!**

**Batista: Let me introduce you all… To my wonderful, hot, amazing little sister…**

**Cena: …accompanied by our cocky jackass of a friend, Randy Orton…**

**Batista: …He's gonna murder you, Cena…**

**Cena: …Don't give a damn…**

**Batista: …As I was saying… My little sister, Laurel… Angeli… Batista!**

'If I had it my way' by Emma Roberts blasted throughout the arena.

Angeli stepped out with Randy's arm around her shoulders. Both were smiling at the crowd. The crowd cheered their favorite local on. Angeli was well-known all around California, particularly Los Angeles, for her amazing dancing talent, her singing voice and her sweetness.

They walked down the ramp and into the ring.

**Batista: You haven't been hitting on my lil sis, or have you been, Randy? **

**Orton: Hell no… Just escorted her out…**

**Cena: Anyways…**

**Batista: This lovely lady beside me is the one, the only, Laurel Angeli Batista… And I'm proud to present her to you guys… As MY little sister… I love you, lil sis…**

Dave hugged Angeli.

"Love you, too, big bro…" Angeli said as she hugged him back, off-mic mind you.

**Cena: Alright, homies! That's all the time we've got! This has been the new champ, Batista, your handsome dr. of thugonomics, John Cena… and of course the cocky jackass, Randy Orton… RAW is out!**

Randy slapped John on the back of his head.

-Backstage-

"How does it feel now that everyone knows you're Batista's little sister?" Randy asked Angeli.

"I think I'll be grabbing more attention than I used to…" she smiled back up at him.

"So… Are we still on for dinner?" he asked.

"Sure… Of course we still are…"

"I was wondering… Just wondering… That maybe you would like to spend some time with your brother right now… Since you've just met each other and all…"

"I'm sure Dave will understand… You asked me out… And besides… He approves of it…" she smiled.

"Angeli… I know we're not really alone in these hallways… And actually… We're being watched outside on WWE Unlimited or whatnot… But… Yeah… Since the day I've met you I don't think I've been feeling the same way towards you…" he said.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"I'm talking about… this…" he kissed her as his hands found their way up her back and behind her neck. He ruffled her hair a little bit and deepened he kiss.

The crowd outside was going wild.

Randy pulled away and smirked at Angeli who was in a perpetual state of shock but with a smile. He walked away and said, "You go and get ready…"

Angeli just stood there. Frozen stiff. With a big smile splayed across her face.

Then Dave came into view. "Hey, Angeli… What happened to ya? Orton do anything?" he asked.

She smiled and shook her head.

"Alright… Well… You better go into the locker room and change… He'll be here in a while…" he nudged her.

-END of the video-

…And so the day ended.

The date went pretty well.

The two had gotten a lot closer over dinner.

-The next day-

-Dance competition-

**And now… the winner of the teen's hip-hop division… Angeli Bautista's Aeryx!**

Angeli and her crew jumped for joy at the sound of them winning the world teen's hip-hop championship. This was truly a memorable evening.

**… And last but not the least… In the Coaches' Competition… This year's theme was latin… And this pait surely blew our socks off with their amazing dance… The pair of… Ash Montgomery and Angeli Bautista!**

They all jumped around once more. Two championships were aimed for. Two championships were won.

Angeli was crying tears of joy upon hearing the news. They'd won. All the hardwork, all the perseverance, the time, the effort… they had all paid off to this!

Once again, Dave Batista walked up to her and hugged her tightly. So did Mark, Matthew and Jason. Then Randy came into the picture. He took her hand, twirled her around, leant her down and kissed her passionately.

"I guess you also have what it takes to be a dancer…" she joked. She was wearing a black halter neck dress that stopped halfway down her thigh. It started to flare around her waist and continued down till the end so it flowed. Her hair was in a messy bun with a black rose and two curled strands of hair were across her face. She wore black heels and minimal make-up.

"It's an in-born gift, angel…" Randy said sweetly as he caressed her cheek and kissed her once more.

"Whoa… You guys are… on… now?" John Cena asked.

Randy and Angeli stood upright and smiled. Randy placed his arm around her waist and pulled her close.

"What's going on here? You guys are… going out? You've only met each other like… Two nights ago!" Dave said, shifting to overprotective big brother mode.

"Well… I've been meaning to ask you something, Dave…" Randy started.

"What is it?" Dave asked.

"Well… I would like to ask you if… You would allow me to ask Angeli over here… To be… M-my… Girlfriend…?" Randy, unlike himself, sputtered out.

Angeli smiled brightly at his statement. She, too, wasn't expecting this.

"Well… Unlike any big brother, I won't read a big scroll of parchment with all the 'rules'… But here's what… It's okay… I allow it… As long as Angeli is happy… It's okay with me…" Dave said.

Randy smiled and faced Angeli, his arm still around her waist.

"Then, Angeli…" he started as he knelt down on one knee and brought out a small box. "Will you be my girlfriend?" he opened the small box to reveal a simple, yet elegant, ring. It was a silver ring with a simple diamond on it.

"Aren't you going a little too far out here, Orton?" Angeli asked as she smiled.

"Never…" he said.

"Yes…" she smiled.

He slipped the ring onto her finger and they shared a passionate kiss.

It was a happy moment for the two.

But they were unaware of the pair of gray eyes glaring at them.

**Look guys. I know this is a very crappy chapter. I couldn't think of anything else to happen. And the things I thought of kind of went a little too fast I think. But truth of the matter is, my friend, my best friend… Veracruzortongal and I had a huge fight today… But I couldn't let you guys down so I tried my best to write something for you guys…**

**I hope you guys can cheer me up with your reviews… those always make me smile. **

_**imageofsin**_


	7. I love you

**Hey guys! Thanks so much to those who cheered me up when I had problems a couple of days ago… I'm really really grateful… Here's a new chapter up for all of you out there… And I think this would be a tissue chapter, if ya catch my drift…Ü**

**Thanks to:**

**Romanticpunkrocker – well… Things are okay now… Thanks for your review! … Oh… And shut up, Bea… No more bull talk, aite? Here I am… updating… and you better review!Ü**

**Notfromearth7 – Thanks for your review! I appreciate you saying that this is the most well written WWE fic ever! Hope to hear more from you!**

**Arsonal Pyromaniac – So that's where you've been! I've been wondering where you were… Anyways… Thanks for your review and hopefully, next time when you go on vaca, you'll take me along with ya! Just kidding…Ü**

**WWE-Devil – Thanks so much for the comfort and the review! Hope to hear more from you!Ü**

**Amyy – I'm so glad you liked his character! I was afraid people wouldn't like it… Anywho… Who wouldn't like his character outside this story? Lol… Share the love with a fellow Orton fan… Thanks for the awesome review!Ü**

**Missfxckingwhatever – Thanks for the review… Lol… Taking years off your age, eh? That ought to be good… Hope to hear more from you!Ü**

**Chaingangbabygirl – This is for all 4 reviews! Whew! I love you so much for reviewing! I read your stories and they're good! Keep it up! Hope to hear more from you!**

**Wrestlemania21 – I liked your idea so I used it… Ahe… Thanks for the review! **

**Socalledsara – Thanks for the comfort… I appreciate it… Thanks for the review, too!**

**MissPhilippinesSuperStar – It's sweet? ..Of course… I try… Thanks for the review!**

**Lil'MissCena – Nice name… Ahe… Thanks for the review! And I'm so happy your enjoying it!Ü**

**KazzaXTreme – Thanks for the review… I was thinking that he was going little too extreme, too… But blame him! The guy's in love! Ü**

**Angel chick1589 – I'm updating! Keep your pants on! … Lol… Thanks for the review!Ü**

**Blueandyellow27 – Thanks so much for the comforting words… My friend and I are okay now… We fixed things while she was in Subic… And I'm so happy you like John's attitude! I wanted to make him playful but cool… Thanks for the review!Ü**

**Thanks to all of you out there… I really appreciate the love…Ü**

"Hey, Dave… I'm just going to go to the bar and tell Frankie I'm going to be off tonight, 'kay?" Angeli informed her brother as she stepped out of the changing room at the competition hall.

"Frankie?" Dave quirked an eyebrow.

"Oh… He's my boss… I already took the night off last night accidentally without telling him 'coz of the live tour… So, he might screw my head off if I don't go to work tonight and not tell him…" she smiled as she slung her gym bag on her shoulder.

"Do you want me to come along with you?" Randy asked.

"Nah… You guys go home… I bet you guys are pretty tired…" she said.

"Actually… You should be the one who's tired… You were screaming endlessly out there just trying to get Aeryx pumped up before they go out to perform…" John said as he mimicked her screaming around just to get her crew hyped up.

"Ha-ha… Very funny, John… I'm serious, guys… You go ahead… I'll be home in half an hour…" she reassured them with a smile.

"Alright, sis…" Dave said as he hugged her. "Take care…"

"Text me if you need anything…" Randy said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her.

"…And I'll surely be with Randal-"

"The name is RANDY!" Randy interrupted John.

"…As I was saying… Randal-"

"RANDY!" Randy interrupted once more.

Angeli couldn't help but laugh at the two. "… As you were saying, John… You'll surely be with Randy if ever I need anything…" she continued his sentence.

"That's right…" John smiled as he hugged her.

"'kay… I'm off… Bye guys!" Angeli bid them goodbye as she kissed Dave and John on the cheek and Randy passionately on the lips before heading out.

"Bye!" The three chorused.

They drove home, along with the Garcia family and awaited Angeli's return.

-With Angeli-

It was already 7:00 PM and her shift started at 6:00. She ran down the cement sidewalks than ran down the sides of the asphalt road. The winds were getting cold so she stopped for a while placed her bag down and fixed her clothes. She was wearing a pair of black denim jeans with a light blue razorback. She grabbed her white hoodie from her bag and slipped it on to keep herself warm. Then she started down the sidewalk again.

She reached the bar in record time. Normally, it would've taken her 20 minutes from the hall to the bar, but now it only took her 10. She ran into the bar and saw Frankie talking to another one of the waitresses.

"Frankie!" she called out to him as soon as she was 5 meters away from him.

"Laurel! What took you so long to get here?" he asked in concern. Sure, he should've been mad but his face softened upon seeing her tired face.

"I had the competition tonight and I had to run from the hall to get here… I'm sorry, Frankie, but I can't work tonight… My brother wants me home to celebrate our win in the competition…" she said to him.

"You do know that I'd have to deduct this from your salary…" Frankie warned her.

"It's okay… I just need tonight off… And sorry about yesterday! I had to go to the RAW Live tour and I must've forgotten to inform you…" she said.

"That's alright, Laurel… Just don't do it again… I won't deduct yesterday from your salary but I will deduct today, okay?" he said.

"'kay! Thanks so much, Frankie! I've got to go… Bye!" she said as she hugged him and kissed him on the cheek.

On her way out, she say someone she knew all too well sitting on a barstool, gulping down a shot. She approached him and sat down on the stool beside him. "Hey, Ash! What brings you down here?" she greeted him.

"Oh… Hi, Angeli… I just needed to drown my sorrows in a couple of shots…" he muttered as he asked the bartender for another one.

"Shouldn't you be celebrating? We won, Ash! If in case you didn't know… We won!" she told him.

"…I don't feel like I won…" he said as he gulped down another shot.

"What say we do this… I'll stay here for a few minutes… And try to help you feel better about whatever it is that's bugging you… How's that sound?" she offered as she dropped her gym bag on the ground.

"…Yeah… That would be nice…" Ash said.

-10 minutes later-

"Let me buy you a drink…" Ash offered.

"No thanks, Ash… you know very well that I don't drink…" she rejected politely.

"C'mon… Even if it's just fruit juice?" he smiled a little.

"Alright… You go and order… I'm just gonna go freshen up…" she said as she stood up and headed towards the restroom. Ash ordered her drink as he waited for her.

Angeli took her hoodie off and looked at herself in the mirror. She washed her hands and her face a little before stepping out once again. She walked back to where Ash was and placed her hoodie on her bag. "I'm back…" she told him.

"Here's your juice…" he said, pushing the glass towards her.

"Thanks…" she replied as she took a gulp.

"Dance?" he asked.

"No thanks… I really should be going now, Ash… Dave and the others might be worrying about me…" she said as she stood up.

Ash wrapped an arm around her waist and said, "Just one…"

She smiled at him and said, "Fine… but just one… I really need to get home…"

"Thanks…" Ash said as he half-dragged her to the dance floor.

'Lost in Love, the best of Slow Jams' by Boyz II Men played across the bar as couples joined and danced to the soft beat of the song.

"Are you alright?" Ash asked as he saw that Angeli was getting a little pale.

"I'm okay…" she reassured him.

"Are you sure?" he asked again.

"Yeah…" she replied before collapsing into his arms unconscious.

Ash smirked to himself as he carried her bridal style off to who knows where.

-Back home-

It was now 8:03 and Angeli still wasn't home.

"Where could she be?" Dave paced the living room floor as he worried about his little sister.

"Calm down, Bats… She's pro'ly just running a little late… the rain is coming down, y'know…" John said. Yes, it had begun to rain heavily fifteen minutes ago.

"Oh shit… Maybe she can't get home…" Dave said.

"Well, shouldn't she have called us or informed us?" Jason said as he, too, worried.

"Maybe she's just stuck at the bar…" Mark and Matthew said in unison.

"Yo Randall… Any word from Angeli?" John asked Randy who had been very quiet and distant since the rain had begun to pour. Randy just shook his head and sighed deeply.

"A-" Dave was about to say something when Randy stood up and ran out the door to his car and drove off into the night. He was worried sick waiting for her text or call to arrive. And he knew he couldn't contain his undying anxiety anymore.

"What's up with him?" Tony asked as he entered the living room.

Everyone's head just hung from their necks and though of where their little angel may have been…

Meanwhile…

Randy reached the bar and immediately saw Angeli's gym bag resting on the floor beside one of the bar stools. He took it and found her hoodie as well. He began to rummage through her things as he was dying to find some information on where she was. Her phone wasn't there.

All he found was a piece of paper with '**6 9 20 14 5 19 19**' written on it.

He grabbed Angeli's bag and ran out the door to his car, wondering where she could've been. He sat there in the driver's seat, trying to figure the note out. He flipped it around and found a note squiggled in red ink.

**Your angel will go to heaven if you don't find her soon. Seven numbers. Seven hours. If you don't find her by then… Say bye bye, my little angel. xxx**

Randy didn't know what time the note was written, but he was sure that the clock was already ticking. He rummaged his mind to think of the seven letters… Then it popped into his mind.

6-F

9-I

20-T

14-N

5-E

19-S

**_FITNESS!_** The name echoed in Randy's mind. He started up his car and drove as fast as he could to the well-known gym. He grabbed his phone and dialed Dave's number.

"Hello?" Dave answered.

"Dave! We don't have much time! Just go to Fitness as fast as you can! Don't ask anymore questions! Just go there! I know Angeli's there! ASH has her!" Randy screamed into the phone as he hung up and focused on driving.

"Shit…" he muttered as he went past the legal speed limit and drove as fast as he could.

His car skidded on the wet asphalt as he screeched to a halt in front of the gym. He jumped out of his car and went up to the glass doors that were locked. There was a note hanging from it. The same red ink showed:

**Whoops. Did I say seven hours? I meant seven minutes. Bye bye, angel. I'll see you in heaven. xxx**

Randy's heart went racing through his own mind as he stuffed the paper into his pocket and busted the glass doors down He ran in, only to find Angeli lying in the middle of the wooden floors that they had practiced in. He ran to her and cradled her faint figure in his arms. She was lying there, her razorback torn and her jeans unbuttoned. Around her lay a pool of blood that had been flowing from a gash on her left arm.

"Angeli… Angeli… angel? Are you okay, angel?" Randy asked as the tears fell from his eyes.

"Ra… Randy… Be… hind… you…" Angeli said as she breathed heavily. She had a small cut on her forehead and dozens of bruises around her body. She had a black eye and blood was dripping from the corner of her mouth.

Randy looked around to see Ash with a knife in his hand. His gray eyes were filled with so much jealousy and anger. "Bye bye, prince charming… join your little angel in heaven…" he said as he smirked.

Randy hugged Angeli and only hoped that they would be saved. He shut his eyes and only waiting for the throbbing pain that would sear his back.

But before he felt anything, he saw Ash's body come crashing down beside them. He looked up and saw John with a gun in his hands. He smiled nervously at him as Dave, Jason, Matthew and Mark appeared beside him. Then he shifted his attention back to Angeli who was still half-sputtering blood.

"Angeli… Stay with me, okay? Stay with me… We're gonna get you to a hospital… Stay with me, angel… Stay with me…" Randy couldn't help the tears that were falling by the dozen from his eyes. He carried her and altogether they rushed her to the hospital.

After the doctor had checked up on her…

"Mr. Bautista… Miss Bautista has been tested positive of benzodiazepines… Sleeping pills, to be more exact… And as much to our fear, she has been raped… But we have removed any chances of pregnancy… Her wounds have been treated, she's been put to sleep for rest and she'll be fine when she wakes up except for the trauma…" Dr. Bellsworth said as he clacked his pen onto his clipboard.

"Can we go in and see her, doctor?" Dave asked.

"One at a time…" Dr. Bellsworth said as he left to attend to more patients.

One by one, the Garcia family, Dave and surprisingly, John, went in to say a few words to Angeli. Some shed tears, some just did their best to keep their composure.

Last one to go in was Randy. He sat beside her bed and rubbed the back of her hand with the pad of his thumb before he kissed it, just the way he had done when they had met at the bar.

"Angeli… angel, baby… I'm sorry I didn't go with you when you went to the bar… If I had gone with you, this wouldn't have happened… I'm so happy you're okay, angel… And I promise you, as long as this ring is on your finger," he played with the ring with his thumb. "… No one is ever gonna touch you again… I'll keep you safe and out of harm's reach… I promise, nothing like that will ever happen to you again… I love you, angel… I love you…" he said as he cried.

"I love you, too, Orton…" a soft raspy voice said.

Randy looked up to see Angeli with a small smile on her face. He stood up and hugged her with all his might. "I love you, angel… I love you… I'll never let you get hurt again…" he said.

Dave and the others rushed into the room and smiled. All of them hugged her one by one. Then, Dr. Bellsworth came in and checked on Angeli. She was doing fine and she was in perfect condition. She just needed rest.

The Garcia family left along with Dave and John to go home and get some rest. It was already 3 AM, after all. Dave called Vince and told him that he; John and Randy won't be taking the flight to North Carolina that day. He said they'd take the next one because of Angeli's condition.

"Randy…" Angeli said as she watched him play with the ring on her finger.

"Yes, angel?" he said.

"I'm sorry…" she burst down into tears.

"What's wrong? What are you sorry for?" he asked as he stood up and ran his hand through her hair.

"I'm sorry I'm causing you this much pain… If I… If I d-d… I… you wouldn't be… I-"

He cut her off by kissing her passionately.

"You don't have to be sorry, angel… I'm happy you're okay… I love you… And even though I'll go through dozens of people who would want to hurt me and kill me because of you, I will still love you… I'll protect you from them… I don't care if I die, angel… I love you… And that's never gonna change…" he said, once he had pulled away.

She smiled and motioned for him to lie down beside her. He willingly agreed and slipped on the bed beside her. He wrapped a protective arm around her waist as she rested her head on his chest. He kissed her on the head and whispered, "I love you…"

"I love you, too…" she replied as she snuggled up to him.

Randy started singing for God-knows-what-reason. And he knew this song would make the both of them fall in love with each other all over again. He had a very nice voice mind you.

_**Thank you for this moment  
I've gotta say how beautiful you are  
Of all the hopes and dreams I could have prayed for  
Here you are  
If I could have one dance forever  
I would take you by the hand  
Tonight it's you and I together  
I'm so glad I'm your man **_

_**  
And if I lived a thousand years  
You know I never could explain  
The way I lost my heart to you  
that day  
but if destiny decided I should look the other way  
then the world would never know  
the greatest story ever told  
and did I tell you that I love you  
tonight **_

_**  
I don't hear the music  
When I'm looking in your eyes  
But I feel the rhythm of your body  
Close to mine  
It's the way we touch, it soothes me  
It's the way we'll always be  
your kiss your pretty smile  
you know I'd die for  
oh baby  
you're all I need **_

_**  
And if I lived a thousand years  
You know I never could explain  
The way I lost my heart to you  
that day  
but if destiny decided I should look the other way  
then the world would never know  
the greatest story ever told  
and did I tell you that I love you  
just how much I really need you  
did I tell you that I love you  
tonight  
tonight **_

_**  
And if I lived a thousand years  
You know I never could explain  
The way I lost my heart to you  
that day  
but if destiny decided I should look the other way  
then the world would never know  
the greatest story ever told  
and did I tell you that I love you  
just how much I really need you  
did I tell you that I love you tonight**_

…And together they slowly fell asleep.

**Whew! This was a tiring chapter to write! But it's probably one of the best… Anywho… Please review you guys! It'll make lil ol' me very happy… Ahehehe… Anyway… I hope you all enjoyed this! I'm sorry if anyone had to cry… **

**I'll post as soon as I can, aiiite? Mwah! Ü **

_**imageofsin**_


	8. Falling

**Thank you so much to all of you who reviewed! I got 14 reviews! I am so happy!Ü**

**Lil'MissCena – It's kinda part of a twist as you will see… (smiles)… Thanks for the review! Appreciate it!**

**Xanonymous.gurlx – Thanks for the review! I'm so glad you liked it!Ü**

**Blueandyellow27 – sorry I didn't get to update sooner… I was kinda busy… but here goes! Thanks for the review!Ü**

**Missfxckingwhatever – never judge a book by its cover… I think that's what the previous chapter said… Thanks for the review! And yeah… Ash really did seem nice…**

**Kazza2085 – Yeah… I have a feeling too that's it's moving a little too fast… But I'll try to slow it down a little… Thanks for the review and I'm so happy you like it!**

**Pure 'n' White – I'm so happy you like this! Thanks for the review!**

**Xo cena babe ox – Yeah… I guess I also tried to do a 'reality check'… People in the world have no more respect for others… Thanks for the review! Hope to hear more from you!**

**Socalledsara – Thanks for the review! …The rape was kinda harsh now, wasn't it? Ehe… Sorry about that…**

**Shawnana – Thanks so much! I'm so happy you like my writing! Thanks for the review! And hope to hear more from you!**

**Chaingangbabygirl – need a tissue? Ehe… thanks for the review and I hope I didn't make you cry!**

**Amyy – I so love your reviews! Randy and Angeli do make a cute couple! But watch out! I got a lot of things up my sleeve! So you never know what may happen! And thanks for the lovely compliment! Ü**

**Angel chick1589 – I'll try to read your stories… Oh, and it is kinda quick… I'll try to set the pace straight…Ü Thanks for the review!**

**Latingurl1523 – Thanks so much for the review! I am so hyped up that you think it's a great story!Ü**

**Here's the chappie y'all! I don't own anyone with the WWE!**

Dave entered Angeli's hospital room the next day carrying a bouquet of calla lilies for her. As soon as he closed the door, he looked to Angeli's bed and found her and Randy still asleep in each other's arms. He smiled at the two and walked over to them.

Just then, Randy woke up, hearing the opening and closing of room door. He opened his eyes and saw Dave with a bouquet of calla lilies in his hand. "Oh… Hey Dave… Didn't know you were here…" Randy greeted him as he slowly slid away from Angeli and laid her head back on the pillow.

Dave slipped the flowers into a vase full of water and walked over to where Randy was standing, putting on his shoes. "How was last night, man?" Dave asked.

"She was all up about being sorry for making me undergo all this pain of seeing her like this and all… Seriously… She was crying and I didn't wanna see her like that…" Randy said.

"So what did you do?" Dave asked.

"I just explained to her that I don't care whatever happens to me… I just want her to be safe… I love your little sis, man… I mean… I know it's been less than a week but I can't get her out of my mind…" Randy said.

"…One thing, Randy… I really want to get to know my sister… So if you don't mind, can you keep it down low for a while? And can you please not tell anyone in the WWE yet…?" Dave said.

"You want to spend time with me, bro?" a voice came from behind Randy.

Both men looked behind them to find Angeli sitting up and rubbing her eyes with a big bright smile on her face. "We could do that when I get out of this hospital… Never really liked 'em…" she said jokingly.

"Hey, honey… Your up… How was your sleep?" Randy asked as he held his girlfriend's hand in his.

"Well… For once I had a more comfortable pillow…" she smiled. Randy smiled back as he kissed the back of her hand softly.

"Hey, sis… How are you feeling today?" Dave asked as he moved over to the other side of the bed.

"Much better now that the both of you are here… And the fact that Randy sang to me last night…" she smiled sweetly at Randy.

Dave quirked an eyebrow at Randy.

"What? It was just to help her get to sleep and to tell her how much I love her…" Randy smiled.

Dave smirked at the sight of his best friend and his sister being all sweet to each other.

Just then, the door opened and slammed loudly. The three looked over to see John locking the door and leaning on it as he panted. "What happened to you, bro?" Randy asked as he laughed slightly.

"Fa-ans… we…were chasing… m-me…" he stuttered as he struggled to catch his breath. He fell down to the ground with one knee up and hand his hand to his chest. "N-need… a-air…" he panted.

"You can have some of the air, just make sure you leave some for us…" Angeli joked as Dave and Randy laughed hysterically.

When John finally caught his breath, he walked over to Angeli and gave her a kiss on the cheek and a nice tight hug. "I never got to say thanks to you…" she told him.

"You don't have to… I'll always be here to protect you, just like Dave and Randall…" John said.

"RANDY!" Randy screamed.

"Chill man… it's just a name…" John said. For some reason, a weird one at that, having John so close to Angeli was sending pangs of jealousy raging through Randy's body. His blood was simmering at an intense heat.

"John… Can I please talk to you outside? I think Dave and Angeli need some time alone…" Randy said through gritted teeth.

"Uuh… Sure, man… Let's go then…" John said as the two walked out the door. The fans had gone and it was now quite deserted in the halls.

"Is it just me, or was there something weird in Randy's eyes awhile ago?" Angeli asked her brother.

"Let's just hope it's not too weird… Anyway… Since we have this time… Maybe we could… catch up to each other… How have you been? I mean… How was college and all?" Dave asked.

"Well… College was fun… I took up Dance and a couple of years of Law… but I stopped after my 4th year of Law… After graduating, I set up this little dance team to earn a little cash… We practiced and performed… And that's where Aeryx was born… Ash was my classmate in college… We were good friends… Money was pretty tight so I went to work at the bar downtown to help myself… I wasn't one to ask everything from my parents… And yeah… That's how things have been going…" Angeli said. But upon the mention of Ash, replays of that hurtful night began to play in her mind. Her eyes widened in shock. "Ash… A… Ash…" she said.

"No no no no… Ssh… He's gone now, baby… He's gone now… He won't hurt you…" Dave said as he hugged his little sister.

"No… Ash… Don't… Ash… Dance… Sleeping… Pills… No… Hurt…" she began to shake nervously.

_How the hell do I calm her down?_ Dave screamed inside his mind.

Just then, screaming erupted from outside.

"WHAT? I CAN'T POSSIBLE DO WHAT YOU'RE TELLING ME!"

"YES, YOU CAN! AND YOU WILL! GET YOUR DAMN ASS AWAY FROM HER!"

"I AM NOT DOING ANYTHING TO HER SO IF YOU FUCKIN' THINK THAT I AM, YOU'RE DAMN WRONG!"

"I AM TELLING YOU RIGHT NOW, CENA! I DO NOT WANT TO SEE YOU NEAR HER!"

In Angeli's mind, those screaming sounds coming from John and Randy turned to Ash's voice screaming, "YOU DAMN BITCH YOU! DON'T THINK YOU CAN JUST RUN AWAY FROM ME AND GO TO YOUR PRINCE CHARMING… Oh wait… YOU KNOW WHAT? IF YOU LOVE EACH OTHER SO MUCH, WHY DON'T YOU TWO JOIN EACH OTHER IN HEAVEN! 'COZ HE'S DEAD, ANGELI! …My angel is finally going up, up and away… TO HEAVEN!" and that's when he started to rape her.

"…make them stop… make them stop… the screaming… no… Ash, get away from me… stop it…" she muttered as she covered her ears, closed her eyes and shook her head vigorously. "…make him stop screaming… save me… make it all stop…"

"Ssh… No one is here, Angeli… Ash is dead now… C'mon… He's far away…" Dave rocked her back and forth in his arms.

"NO! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" she screamed as she pushed Dave away. "NO! STOP IT! RAAAAAANDY!" her tears flowed immensely from her eyes as she shivered on where she sat. In her mind it was a replay of what had happened.

-Rewind-

The door was closed and Randy spoke, "Look, John… I want you away from Angeli…"

"What? Why?" John asked, confused about his sudden outburst.

"I don't want you anywhere near her! I don't want to see you two all sweet to each other!" Randy shifted to overprotective boyfriend mode.

"I'm not planning anything on her, Randy… I'm just trying to be a good friend…" John explained.

"Just do it! I don't care if you have plans with her or not because by what you're doing to her, you HAVE plans! I love her and you're not gonna be coming in between us!" Randy's voice was going up.

"WHAT? I CAN'T POSSIBLE DO WHAT YOU'RE TELLING ME!"

"YES, YOU CAN! AND YOU WILL! GET YOUR DAMN ASS AWAY FROM HER!"

"I AM NOT DOING ANYTHING TO HER SO IF YOU FUCKIN' THINK THAT I AM, YOU'RE DAMN WRONG!"

"I AM TELLING YOU RIGHT NOW, CENA! I DO NOT WANT TO SEE YOU NEAR HER!"

And the two continued their irrelevant bickering until someone screamed.

"NO! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" she screamed. "NO! STOP IT! RAAAAAANDY!"

In an instant, Randy flew into the room and saw Angeli on her bed and Dave looking helpless. "What the hell did you do, Dave?" Randy growled as he ran to her.

"Nothing!" Dave raised his hands up in defense. "She just started that and then called for you!"

Randy hugged her in his strong arms and rocked her back and forth. "Save me… Randy… Make him go away… Make the screaming go away…" she cried as she pounded her fists into his chest.

"Ssh… Honey… It's ok, baby girl… No one's here to hurt you… I'm here for you… I'm right here… Don't cry, baby girl… Don't cry…" Randy whispered.

She just kept on crying.

"_**And if I lived a thousand years… You know I never could explain… The way I lost my heart to you  
that day… but if destiny decided I should look the other way…then the world would never know the greatest story ever told… and did I tell you that I love you… tonight…**" _Randy sang softly into her hair.

Slowly but surely, she calmed down. Her body became less tense and she stopped shivering. Her breathing normalized little by little. Randy looked down to see that she had fallen asleep with her hands still on his chest. He laid her down gently on her bed but then she wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him down with her. She rested her head on his chest as he gave off a huge sigh. He kicked his shoes off and climbed on the bed beside her. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and put a his other hand on her arms which were draped across his waist.

Dave and John looked at Randy. Randy glared at them as they got the message and left the room with their heads hanging from their necks. This wasn't a time to argue.

Once outside, Dave asked John, "What happened out here?"

"He told me to stay the fuck away from his girl!… he said I had like some hidden agenda or somethin'!" John said.

"Wait… Are you telling me Randy's become an overprotective boyfriend?" Dave asked.

"Yeah! He's like all high and mighty 'bout her!"

"Tell me the truth, John… I've seen how you act around her… Is there… Anything you want to tell me?" Dave asked.

"Me? …Ya must be crazy, homie! …I ain't up to nothin'!" John said defensively.

"I didn't say you were up to anything… Why are you being so defensive?" Dave asked suspisciously.

"Nothin'…" John muttered.

"Look, John… there's something up… Now it's either you tell me now or we'll leave Randy over there to find out and murder you himself…" Dave said.

John took a deep breath before saying, "Dave… I think I may be… Falling for your sister…"

"I knew it…" Dave said as he ran a hand through his hair.

**Uh oh! John's falling for Randy's girlfriend! What could this mean? Aah! Anywho… Please please please review! I am in dire need for them! I'm sorry if I won't get to update soon! Things have been pretty tight around school… Plus with all the problems and things… yeah… So anyways… I'll see you all in the next chapter!Ü**

_**imageofsin**_


	9. Tension Trouble

**Wah! I don't know how to continue the story! (sniffs) Anyway, my friend, veracruzortongal, wanted me to announce that I, imageofsin, will be making the SEQUEL to I WANT TO BE FREE! It was supposedly a joint production eh? between the two of us but then we fought so she had to write it on her own… So… To be fair… I'm writing the sequel! I just have to think of a good idea…**

**NOTE: In the first chap, I said that Angeli's family was Reyes, and then it became Garcia… I'm sorry for the mix-up! I must've skipped that detail! Her real surname is Garcia!**

**Thanks to these people who love to cheer me up by reviewing!**

**Pure 'n' White – I'm guessing there will be a lot of trouble up ahead, too… Thanks for the review!Ü**

**MissPhilippinesSuperStar – Haha… Just wait and see what happens… Thanks for the review!Ü**

**Socalledsara – John just had to ruin it, eh? Kidding! Thanks for the review!Ü**

**Amyy – Thanks for loving my idea though it was so totally overrated already! I mean… A lot of people already used that storyline but I'm on mental block! Wah! Thanks for the awesome review!Ü**

**Chaingangbabygirl – He's in too much trouble if you tell me! Thanks for the review!Ü**

**Missfxckingwhatever – Aren't those two words? Hehe… Anywho… Thanks for loving it… Thanks for the review!Ü**

**Lil'MissCena – Wahaha! Since u asked so nicely… I'm updating! Thanks for the awesome review!Ü**

**Angel chick1589 – No problem! Thanks for the review!Ü**

**Romanticpunkrocker – no haunting, please! Thanks for the review!Ü**

**Bluandyellow27 – Wahaha! That was John fallin' in love with Randy's girl! o.O Thanks for the review!Ü**

**Hoping#5 – …wow…long review… didn't see that coming… Thanks for the advice and please, don't haunt and kill me like Romanticpunkrocker… I die enough each day! Haha! Thanks for the review!Ü**

**Sweetcandyfun – Thanks for pointing out the name thing! I kinda missed that I guess… Thanks for the awesome review!Ü**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone connected to the WWE!Ü

* * *

**

The next few days in the hospital were rather lonesome. Angeli couldn't be released until her scars were half-healed. Most importantly, she was still under vicious trauma. The screaming that Randy and John had done, supposedly 'outside the room where no one could hear them', was the very cause of her reminiscing. She hadn't spoken in quite a while. She always lay there with fear reflected in her emerald eyes.

Randy, on the other hand, had shifted to 'overprotective boyfriend' mode. Dave nor John couldn't get inside the hospital room for Randy forbade them to do so. It was the weird thing about Randy. One minute he's all sweet to his girlfriend, the next he's absolutely hiding her from the rest of the world. In his mind, everyone would want to take his precious angel away.

Jason walked across the pure white hallways of the third floor of the hospital. Today was the actually day that Angeli was going to be released. He had signed the release forms and brought a little something that might cheer her up. To Jason, the little love triangle between John, Angeli and Randy was still unknown. He had no knowledge of what had been happening since he never had the time between work and family to drop by.

He saw Dave and John sitting outside on the plastic chairs looking absolutely messed up. "What's up, guys? What's happening? Why aren't you guys inside?" he asked.

"Randy kicked us out and forbade us to go in…" John muttered.

"Why?" Jason asked, alarmed by the fact that his little sister's actual big brother was forbidden to see her.

"…Overprotective boyfriend mode… Happens every time…" Dave said.

Jason took a deep breath before knocking on the door with 'Laurel Angeli Bautista' written on it. "Who is it?" came Randy's voice.

"It's Jason, Randy… I have some news for Angeli…" he hollered.

"Alright… Come on in…"

Jason opened the door to find a depressed Angeli laying down on the bed and a messed up Randy sitting next to her as he caressed the back of her hand with the pad of his thumb.

"I've got some good news for you guys…" Jason said as he handed his little sister the small 'thing' that would probably cheer her up. Angeli looked at the envelope held out to her and then looked up to her brother. "What's this?" she asked in a very raspy voice.

"A little something Mark, Matthew and I made for you… We didn't get that much time to come by… We're really sorry… Mark and Haley are already engaged… His band's also got a recording contract! Matthew won another three gold medals in track and field, swimming and gymnastics! …And we miss you so much, Angeli… Good news is that, you can come home tonight!" Jason said as he leant closer to his sister and ran his hand through her hair. Randy had backed away for a while. Weird, Jason thought. Dave and John said he turned overprotective.

She opened the big envelope and out came three specialty papers. The pink one was the one she saw first. There were words printed in the middle and a picture of her and Mark when they were young.

**_My Sister Is…_**

_Someone who helps me find my smile_

_Who accepts me for who I really am_

_Who lets me know that my efforts are really worthwhile_

_And that my accomplishments are worthy ones._

_She lets me know that she will always catch me if I fall_

_She's so much more wonderful than she will admit to being._

_She watches out for me and helps me through it all._

_I love you, lil sis:)_

_Marky-Mark_

For the first time in quite sometime, Angeli smiled. She knew Mark wasn't really one to be this sweet. She flipped to the next paper that was green. There was a picture of her and Matthew at the age of 6 in a cute hug.

_**My Sister Is…** _

_Someone I'm very proud to be related to_

_Having her as such a special part of my family_

_Has given me memories I wouldn't trade for anything_

_And hopes that I'll have for as long as I live_

_Even if there are times when the two of us are far away from each other_

_Our thoughts will make sure we'll stay together._

_If Mark loves ya, I love you more:)_

_Matty_

Angeli smiled a whole lot more. Matthew was always the one to fool around. He was always the carefree spirit with a heart of gold. He loved to make Angeli smile. Then, the last one was there. It was blue, her favorite color. There, forming the border, were numerous pictures of her and Jason.

_**My Sister Is…** _

_A person who is great to have around_

_She's someone who laughs at my jokes_

_(maybe because she has the same warped sense of humor!)_

_and she understands the times when I need a shoulder to cry on_

_She is there for me in the exact same way_

_That I will always be there for her_

_Our friendship will always remain_

_And our love will never depart._

_If those two look-alikes love you, I love(xinfinty) you! Very very much!_

_I'm happy you're my sister…_

_Jase_

This time, Angeli laughed. Jason smiled upon hearing her laugh. And from afar, Randy also smiled. It's been quite sometime since he'd heard her laugh like that. Ever since the accident, She never really paid attention to the outside word. She just lay there are ran her own imagination. But today. Today was different.

"I love you, too, Jase!" Angeli squealed in a soft voice as she jumped up and hugged her brother.

Jason hugged her back. "Whoa! Slow down there, angel… C'mon… Let's get you outta here…" he said.

"Alright!" she said.

"I'll leave you and Randy to help each other out… Plus, I think you need to cheer him up a little… he's looking pretty down…" Jason whispered to her as he motioned to Randy who was leaning against the wall with his hands in his pockets as he glared a hole through the floor.

Jason left and Angeli called Randy. "Randy…" she said as loud as she could. He looked up with half-bloodshot eyes as he walked over to her and took her hand in his. "What's up, angel?" he asked.

"You look really tired…" she said.

"I've just been uneasy lately… It's my fault why you were in that state of trauma…" he explained.

"Well… I'm out of that… I know it hurt but I just have to get through it… Plus, I know you're always there to protect me… I'm safe as long as I'm with you…" she smiled sweetly at him.

"Yes you are, angel… Yes you are… I love you very very very much…" Randy said.

"I love you, too, Randy…" She said as he leant down and caught her lips in a sizzling kiss. "I'm never gonna stop loving you… You've treated me better than any guy has ever done to me… I wouldn't want to be with anyone else but you…"

The moment she said that, chills went up Randy's spine. It's true he's had a lot of girlfriends before. But none of them had said that to him. He was always the one charming whilst they were just flirting. "I wish I could say everything you just said but apparently you've said everything I've ever wanted to say to you…" he said.

"That did not just make sense…" Angeli laughed.

"I know…" he laughed as well.

"C'mon… I wanna get out of this place…" she said. They packed up and go ready to leave the place. Angeli changed into a pair of jeans and a baby pink baby-tee and a pair of white hightops. She threw her hair in a ponytail and looked at herself in the bathroom mirror. There she was, her face all bruised and a large wound running down her arm. She sighed before she said, "Why did it have to be like this, Ash? Why?"

Randy came in and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Ssh… don't remember everything that happened… He's gone… He'll never get to you again…" he whispered into her ear.

"Yeah… I guess so…" she said.

Both of them walked out the door as Angeli hugged Dave. "Missed you so much, big bro! Sorry I haven't been myself…" she said. Dave picked her up in the hug and spun her around. He looked at Randy and mouthed, "Thank you…" as he held his sister in his arms.

Randy couldn't help but feel guilty. All this time he was blocking the siblings from their relationship.

"John!" Angeli squealed as she ran up to John who was so messed up and hugged him tightly. "Miss ya, too, ya big galoot!" she said.

John hugged her back and smiled lightly. "Miss ya, too, Lili…" John said. He had this 'thing' for making nicknames so he thought he'd give her one.

"Lili?" she smiled as she pulled away.

"It's mine alone to use!" he joked.

They both cracked up laughing.

From afar, Randy's ego and jealousy was soaring at an all time high. Suddenly, he felt hands on both his shoulders. To his right was Jason. To his left was Dave.

"Don't worry…" Jason said.

"They weren't meant for each other…" Dave said.

"Not like you two were destined to be with each other…" Jason continued.

"Let it go, man… He's just in that 'stage'… You know John… He'll eventually slip out of it once he realizes things…" Dave said.

Randy gave off a huge sigh as he closed his eyes and muttered, "Yeah… I hope so…"

The whole day, Randy and John hadn't talked to each other. Angeli was noticing this and wondered if anything had happened, but she pushed it away and continued rekindling with her family. Mark was playing his guitar for her. Matthew was looking through photo albums with her. The tension between the WWE Superstars in there was at an all time high. It was so thick, you could cut it with a knife.

Angeli's face, on the other hand, was a face of pure glee. She was back home. And she wanted to spend some of the times she had left with her 'adopted family' actually having fun with them. She knew she'd be on the road in a few days. Who knows? In her mind, the word, "Randy", kept on repeating. She just loved him too much.

…Maybe in the next few days, the air would be cleared.

* * *

**The poems up there were taken from the book – "It's great to have a sister like you" I don't own it! It's by Ann Turrel!Ü**

**I'm sorry this was really really weird! I am hitting a real writer's block! I have the idea but I can't put it into words! Wah! Anyway, you guys please review and help me out! Desperate!**

_**imageofsin**_


	10. Fireworks

**Wow… The previous chapter must've really sucked, eh? I only got 7 reviews… Bummer… Anywho… I got great ideas from friends and some of my fellow authors so I came up with this chapter! Hahaha! Ü**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone with the WWE… I wish…**

**Thanks to these people who reviewed:**

**Lil'MissCena – I loved your ideas… I mean really! But I really don't know how to put those into the story 'coz I can't seem to figure out how to write it… Thanks for the awesome ideas and the review though! I seriously thank you for believing in me! Ü**

**Arsonal Pyromaniac – Thanks for the review! I'll try to keep the juices flowing… Provided there are juices left… o.O… Hehe… Ü**

**Amyy – Thanks for the review! I hope if you get ideas, you could give them to me… I love getting ideas from reviewers! They make the story connect to the people more… So if anything pops into your head, PM me… 'Kay? Ü**

**Chaingangbabygirl – thanks for the review! I salute you for liking the story! Hehe… Writer's block is just so much torture… But I got through it! Yay! Ü**

**Sweetcandyfun – I guess veracruzortongal already told you that I really don't want people knowing who I really am… I'd stick with you guys seeing me as _imageofsin_… No more… No less… Thanks for the review! Ü**

**Angel chick1589 – Here's your update! Thanks for the review! Ü**

**MissPhilippinesSuperStar – Kilig? Of course it is! Randy's a sweetheart in this story… Well… I hope he stays that way… o.0… Thanks for the review! Ü**

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER! Ü

* * *

**

The next day, during lunchtime, while everyone was enjoying the scrumptious lunch that Angeli had prepared, Dave asked Angeli a question he knew all too well to change both their lives forever.

"Angeli…" Dave started as he placed a slice of filet mignon into his mouth. "I've been wanting to ask you if you would… come with John, Randy and I to Manila for the next RAW tour? Not just Manila, but… If you'd be coming with us all over the world? With all due respect, Aunt Chesca, I really want to be with Angeli… And… I want to take her with me now that I know I can be the big brother she's always had… But never really seen…"

"It's perfectly fine with us, Dave… Just like you, we want our little angel to be happy…" Chesca said as she placed a spoonful of mashed potatoes and gravy into her mouth.

"…And you!" Jason pointed his fork to Randy who was obviously enjoying his meal. Randy stopped eating and looked at Jason. "You better not hurt my lil sis if you don't want to be hunted down!"

Everyone present in the room laughed. All except John. He had remained quiet the whole time as he sneaked a small smile to Angeli every now and then. She responded by smiling back and blushing a little. Whoa! Randy was set to punch John straight in the jaw that time. John was flirting with HIS girl, HIS Angeli.

"I'll take excellent care of her… I promise! But, Angeli, baby, will you be coming along to the Philippines? I heard they have great beaches there!" Randy asked his girlfriend who was sitting beside him.

"Of course I'll go, guys! I mean, it's been a dream of mine to go on tour with the WWE since…" Angeli said.

"Forever…" Mark, Matthew and Jason continued her sentence at the same time as they all burst into fits of hysterical laughter. "That means you'll be leaving tomorrow morning?" Mark asked.

"Yeah… Our flight is tomorrow at 7 AM…" Dave said.

"I guess I better get packing as soon as we finish lunch…" Angeli said.

"I guess so, too…" Jason said.

"Oh, Angeli, sweetie, dad and I have to go and meet up with our friends for the beach house we're going to sell… We have to go now… Would you mind doing the dishes?" Chesca asked Angeli as she and Tony stood up.

"It's no problem, mom… You guys go and sell houses… I'll do the dishes…" Angeli replied.

"Alright… Thank you… Bye, baby…" Chesca and Tony said as they kissed her and her brothers on the cheek and left.

"I better go and meet up with Haley… She said she wanted to go to my band practice today after we go shopping for the wedding… Bye guys! Bye, Angeli!" Mark said as he bud everyone adieu.

"I better go and get to training… Have a swim meet in two weeks… Time to get to the laps… Bye everyone!" Matthew said as he, too, left.

"Guys, I have to go and get to work… I need to do lotsa stuff still so… I'll see you guys tonight… Bye!" Jason said as well as he bounded off, leaving John, Randy, and Dave alone with Angeli.

"Randy, we need to go to the mall for an autograph signing that Vince scheduled for us since we're staying here longer…" Dave said as he stood up. "And by the way, Angeli, that was a magnificent lunch… I never knew you cooked that well…" he continued.

"Dave!" Randy screamed.

"What?" Dave asked.

Randy took him by the collar and dragged him out to the hallway where he whispered violently, "I am not gonna leave Angeli here with that no good bastard trying to fuck up my love life!"

"John's not gonna do anything! You have to trust him! He's your best friend, Randy!" Dave whispered back.

"I don't freakin' care right now if he's my best friend or not! He has damn feelings for my girl, Dave!" Randy whispered.

"How do you even know he has feelings for her?" Dave asked.

"I heard his confession at the hospital… I don't want my relationship with Angeli to be ruined, Dave! I don't want her to get hurt! And you being her big brother, you shouldn't want that either!"

"But we have to go to this signing! Look… I promise nothing's gonna happen to Angeli and John… Seriously, Randy… We're just gonna be off for two hours! Let the guy have some room to breathe! He's confused, Randy… Just give him time… It'll wear off… I know John… he doesn't want to come in between you two…"

"I just don't want to lose your sister, Dave…" Randy said softly as he ran a hand through his hair.

"I understand, Randy… I really do… But you have to trust John on this… not only John but you have to trust Angeli, too… You know she loves you…"

"…Alright, Dave… I trust them…"

"Good… Now let's go!" Dave said.

Randy walked back into the room and held Angeli by her waist close to him. He lowered his head and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. "I love you so much, Angeli… Take care while I'm gone, okay?" he whispered sweetly to her.

"I will… You guys take care, too…" she replied as she hugged him. Then she broke away from him and hugged Dave. "Take care, big bro…"

"Take care, too, Angeli… John! You better keep watch of my sister unless you want me to kill you!" Dave joked.

John threw his hands up in defense and said, "I'll never let her out of the house!"

With that, Randy and Dave left for their autograph signing. Once the door was closed and the car had zoomed off, Angeli turned to John. "So… I'll just go up and brush my teeth… Will you be a dear, John, and put the plates in the sink? I'll wash 'em when I get down…" she did a puppy dog pout.

"Alright…" he said as he spun around and began to fix the plates.

Angeli rushed up the stairs and into her bedroom. She walked to her bathroom and brushed her teeth. She looked at her reflection in the mirror afterwards and noticed something different about herself. Sure she still had the bruises but she seemed as if she was glowing. Her aura was different from that of before. She smiled to herself before running back down the stairs and walking into the kitchen where John had just placed the last plate into the sink.

"Thanks, John!" she said as she tiptoed and kissed him on the cheek.

"No problem, Lili…" he said with a smile.

She smiled back before she slipped an apron over her baby pink cashmere sweater and black denim miniskirt. She piled her hair into a messy bun with the help of the pink elastic that she had around her wrist. Then, she started on the plates.

"So, John… Why are you so quiet? I mean… you're usually very… chaotic…" she asked.

"I'm just not… feeling myself today…" he half-lied. What? He couldn't say, _I'm quiet 'coz I'm in front of the woman I fell in love with_!

The rest of the washing was pretty much spent having little conversations about random stuff. John was fidgety the whole time. He kept taking his cap off and putting it on again. He had seemingly found an interest in the beige tiled floor the whole time.

-A few minutes later-

Randy came bounding out of Dave's car. He was so excited because they got out of the signing early and he was able to get a little something for Angeli to cheer her up some more. He opened the front door as quietly as he could. Dave was still outside taking a short walk. Randy crept into the house as quiet as a cat and he closed the door. He looked into the kitchen and died at the sight in front of him. There she was. His girl. His Angel. AND HIS BESTFRIEND! Caught in a lip-lock.

The tears began to brim in his eyes as he quietly slithered away and up to Angeli's room where he had been staying for the past couple of days. He sat down on her armchair and let the tears flow freely from his eyes. He was hurt. He was really hurt. To think that he trusted them. OH what the hell! To hell with TRUST! It didn't mean anything to them anyways.

Randy's eyes turned bloodshot as he gripped onto the armrest and restrained himself from going insane and breaking everything in sight. He dropped the paper bag he carried onto the floor and heard a thud come from it.

Then, the door opened and in came Angeli. She saw him seated there and she ran to him. "I didn't know you were home!" She squealed in utter delight. But when she hugged him, he didn't hug her back. He just sat there, cold and motionless. She pulled away, only for her eyes to meet with Randy's bloodshot ones. Her smile faded away as Randy screamed, "Of course you wouldn't know I was home… YOU WERE TOO DAMN BUSY FEELING CENA UP!"

"Look, Randy… It's not what you think it is…" she tried to explain.

"It's not what I think it is? I trusted you, Angeli! I loved you! Why were you kissing my damn best friend behind my back? Oh so you ganged up with your brother to get me away from here and leave you and Cena to make out and all? Damn you people!" Randy screamed at her.

Angeli's eyes started to water, but she held her composure and spoke again. "Randy, you have to let me explain!"

"What's there to explain? How you just broke my heart, seeing as it is that kissing Cena is actually making you smile? Tell me, Angeli… Were there fireworks? Were there?" he asked firmly.

"NO there weren't!" she screamed as she looked up to Randy who towered over her with tears flowing from her eyes.

"Tell me the truth! Kissing Cena does make fireworks appear, right?" he demanded as he looked down to her.

"NO, Randy! THIS… SETS OFF FIREWORKS EVERYTIME!" she screamed as she pulled him by the collar of his black shirt and kissed him fiercely. He tried to pull away but she stayed firm. He found himself giving in and kissing her back with equal, if not more, passion. He backed her up against the wall and continued kissing her. Both their eyes were spitting tears as they continued to kiss, which eventually turned into a make-out session.

She had her hands on his neck as she exerted force onto his lips while he had his on her waist. Amazing scene isn't it? Both were crying but still kissing. They both pulled away at the same time. Randy held her neck in his hands and pressed his forehead against hers. He kissed her softly before asking, "Tell me why you kissed Cena…."

**_FLASHBACK_**

_Angeli put the last plate on the rack to dry. She wiped her hands on a towel before she slipped her apron off and placed it on the table. "So… You wanna tell me what's really bothering you?" she asked as she sat on the island counter beside where John was standing, leaning on the counter._

"_I swear, there's nothing wrong with me!" he said with a fake smile._

"_John, I know when there's something wrong… We may not be that close but you've been fidgety the whole time we were talking… Is there anything I should know about?" she asked._

_Since he was way taller than her, they were face-to-face since Angeli sat on the counter. He gave off a sigh before asking her, "Would you say yes if I asked if I could kiss you right now?"_

"_I beg your pardon?" Angeli asked, clearly shocked by what she had just heard._

"_Lili… I've been having 'feelings' for you for some whatever reason… And I know it's wrong… And I know Randy's my best friend and all and he would murder me… But I'm just really confused… I don't want to break you and Randy apart… I just… For some reason, I only get my feelings sorted when I kiss a girl… I mean… Fireworks… If you get what I mean…" he said._

"_So… you're just asking me this so you can get rid of the feelings and we can all live a happily ever after?" she asked._

"_Exactly…" he said._

"_Well… If it'll help then… Okay…" she said rather hesitant but rather sure as well. Slowly, they both leaned in and caught each other's lips in a sizzling kiss. John placed his hands on the sides of her waist and pulled her closer. She placed her hands on his shoulders as she allowed him to pull her closer. Her legs were tucked to one side as John was on the other side leaning towards her._

_They pulled away after a few seconds and looked at each other. "So…?" Angeli asked._

"_So what?"_

"_Fireworks?"_

"_None…"_

"_Okay…"_

"_I'm sorry…"_

"_It's okay… So you're not confused anymore?"_

"_Nope… I guess I was just lacking attention…"_

"_Yeah… Don't worry, John… You'll be like a big brother to me!" Angeli said all smiles._

"_Of course I will, Lili!" he said as he hugged her and carried her off the counter. He placed her back on her feet as they both laughed. "I better go up and start packing…" she said._

"_Yeah… I'll go and watch some TV…" John said as he walked off. Angeli went up the stairs and into her room._

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

"I'm sorry, Randy… I'm sorry… Please… Forgive me Randy… I just wanted to help John… He might've come between us… I'm sorry… Please… Forgive me… I didn't mean to hurt you…." She cried as she shook her head vigorously. She had her hands on his waist as she had her back pressed against the wall. All she could do was look down to the ground.

Randy held her head in his hands and wiped the tears with his thumbs. He pressed his forehead against hers as he made her stop shaking her head. "Ssh…" he whispered to her. "C'mon… Don't cry…"

"I'm… Sorry… Randy…" she said in between cries as she still refused to look up.

"Look at me…" he said. Hesitatingly, she looked up to see his baby blue eyes looking right at her. They were so close that the blueness of them seemed all too good to be true. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to hurt you…" she whispered as their faces were about just an centimeter apart.

"You…" kiss "…are…" kiss "…forgiven…" kiss. Randy replied in between soft pecks to her lips.

"I love you, Randy…" she said as she hugged him tightly.

He kissed her on the head before he said, "I love you, too, baby… So so so much…"

He carried her bridal style and placed her on the edge of her bed. He knelt down in front of her and cupped her face in his hands. He kissed her before saying, "I got you something…"

She smiled as she said, "What is it?"

Randy walked back to the paper bag he had dropped earlier and walked back to her. He took out a small box and handed it to her. She opened it and found a heart-shaped locket with the words, 'You'll be in my heart…', engraved in front. She opened the locket and found a picture of her, Mark, Matthew and Jason. She smiled brightly as she jumped off the bed and into Randy's hug.

He placed the locket around her neck as she sat on his lap on the floor. Her smiled never left her face as she hugged him tightly. "Thank you so much, Randy!" she said as she buried her face into his neck.

"Having you here with me is thanks enough…" he said as he hugged her back and rocked her back and forth on his lap.

They looked at each other's eyes, both captivated by the other, as they leaned in for another passionate kiss. They pulled away and she leaned her forehead onto his as they smiled at each other. Together they sat there on the navy blue carpet, as they remained completely entranced by each other.

Oh the joy of love!

* * *

**Whew! Tiring chapter but I got it all out of my mind! Yes! I'm out of writer's block! I have the whole story planned out already! And now I have to go!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! Ü**

**Thanks so much!**

_**imageofsin**_


	11. The Beach

**I'm updating! Yay! This took me so long to write even though it's a little short… Schoolwork has been at its maximum level these past few days! Plus, quarterly examinations are coming up! So I may not get to update soon… Maybe on Oct. 13 or 14… I'll put it in my planner, 'kay?**

**Thanks to:**

**Romanticpunkrocker – nice? Just nice? Hehehe… kidding… Thanks for the review btw!Ü**

**Blueandyellow27 – fireworks with you? Are you so sure about that? Haha… Just kidding… So glad you like it! Thanks for the review!Ü**

**MissPhlippinesSuperStar – I'm an expert on kilig… I think you should know that… Haha… Thanks for the review!Ü**

**Angel chick1589 – I'm so happy you like the previous chapter… This one may be a little too smutty or something… there's a lot of kissing involved, I'm tellin' ya! Thanks for the review!Ü**

**XA-mee – even if I have the story planned out, I still need some ideas to complete it… you know, little details and all… So maybe you could help me if anything pops up in your mind… And another thing… Thanks for the review and for thinking that Randy and Angeli are the cutest couple ever!Ü**

**Chaingangbabygirl – this chapter's kinda a little 'love-infused'… I mean… There's a lot of kissing and flirting and all… Ah well… Thanks for the review!Ü**

**Xo cena babe ox – Hmmm… I'll think about the her and Cena hooking up… That may be a good twist to the story… but here's the next chapter anywhos… Enjoy! Thanks for the review!Ü**

**Sweetcandyfun – addiction? Of course… It's Los Angeli! Hahaha… Kidding… Thanks for the review!Ü**

**ENJOY!ÜÜÜ

* * *

**

At 4:00 PM, the entire was back home. Chesca and Tony had sold the beach house for a hefty amount of money, Mark and Haley had made improvements on their wedding as well as with Tigris, Matthew had beat his record time in freestyle today and Jason had completed his work. Everyone was back home and relaxing after a day full of excitement.

"Say, guys…" Tony began. "What say we all go to the beach this afternoon? We can a little barbecue for dinner and have fun… I mean, Angeli's last night here has to be special… You guys will be leaving so tomorrow so let's make the most out of today!"

"That's a wonderful idea, hon!" Chesca agreed. "We could have a little fun and watch the sunset!"

"Alright! It's set then! This afternoon, we'll all go to the beach! Everybody be ready by 4:30!" Tony said as he clapped his hands together and then stood up. The rest followed suit and prepared their beach things.

-Angeli's room-

Angeli changed into a black halter bikini, therefore exposing her black rhinestone belly ring, and wrapped a blue sarong around her hips. She slipped a pair of white flip-flops on and brushed her hair into a messy ponytail. She put a pair of small hoop earrings on and she wore the necklace Randy gave her. She also wore the ring he used to ask her to be his girlfriend. She stepped out of the bathroom all dressed up and came upon Randy who had his mouth hanging at the sight of her. He was wearing a pair of green and white board shorts, white rubber slippers and a white muscle shirt. "Is there… anything wrong?" Angeli asked a seemingly stunned Randy.

"Y-you… Look amazing!" he said excitedly.

"Thanks… I hardly go to the beach these days so its only today that I get to wear this bikini again…" she said as she walked to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Well, you look absolutely gorgeous, angel… Absolutely…" he whispered into her ear as he nuzzled her neck.

"…Randy!… Stop it! That tickles…" she said as she pushed him away gently.

"Aaw, c'mon, angel… Can't we have a little fun?" he asked seductively as he bit her ear gently and slid an arm around her bare waist.

"Not right now, Randy… It's almost 4:30… We need to be downstairs already…" she said as she pulled herself away from Randy's grip. Randy grabbed his towel and slung it over his shoulder. Angeli grabbed her light blue messenger bag that was covered in black fishnet and slung it over her shoulder. She put her towel inside as well as some sunscreen and other personal necessities. They both walked down the stairs to where the others were waiting. All of them walked out of the house and to their cars.

Dave, John, Randy and Angeli went in Dave's car. Chesca, Tony, Matthew and Jason were in the family car. Mark and Haley were inside Mark's car. They all drove the 10-minute ride to the nearest and most beautiful beach in Los Angeles.

-Beach-

Chesca and Tony were sitting on a couple of blankets and enjoying a nice magazine and a book respectively. John, Dave, Mark and Jason were playing football in the sand. John and Jason were on the blue team; Mark and Dave were on the red team. They all enjoyed throwing the ol' pigskin around for a while. Matthew was being a kid again and building a sandcastle. Haley was sitting on a blanket and admiring the scenery.

Nobody noticed that Randy and Angeli were nowhere.

Truth was, they were horsing around near the water's edge behind a sand dune where no one could see them. Randy was chasing Angeli across the edge of the water. Both were barefoot and were having lots of fun. He caught her by sliding an arm around her waist and pulling her close to him.

But she fought back while laughing so they both fell down and rolled on the sand. Soon enough, they stopped rolling and she was on top of him. Her black hair fell loose from the ponytail and cascaded down her shoulders. She was propped on her hands as their eyes met in an electrifying gaze. Soon, their lips met in an electrifying kiss.

Angeli let her body touch his and their tongues entwined in a firework-filled war. He set his hands on the sides of her waist as he exerted a lot more passion on the kiss. Second make out session for the day. Her hands were rested gently on his chest as the waves rolled up and ran through Randy's body. They continued to kiss for what seemed like the best moments of their lives as they were completely into each other.

They both pulled away breathless as toothy smiles graced their faces and they stared lovingly into the other's eyes. Baby blues met jade green ones and connected in a loving passion. She leant down and gave him another soft kiss before they both stood up and stood on the water's edge. Randy had his arm around her shoulders as she rested her head on his chest.

The sunset was absolutely beautiful. The sun cast rays on both their skins as the cool breeze lashed their body. Randy looked down to Angeli and smiled at her beauty. The sun's rays were making her skin glow and make her look like a goddess, added to that was the wind pushing her hair back. "Angeli…" he said in a whisper.

"Yeah?" she replied in a hush tone, not taking her eyes off the sunset.

"…I love you…" he whispered back.

She looked up to him and smiled the smile that made him weak in the knees. "I love you, too…" she whispered back as she placed a soft peck on his lips.

-Barbecue-

Dave and John were making steaks and burgers on the grill as Randy and Angeli roasted marshmallows on the bonfire they had made for the night. Mark and Haley were spending some quality time. Matthew and Jason were getting the plates and utensils from their car. Chesca and Tony were tossing some salad and getting the drinks from the trunk of the family car.

"Alright, guys! The steaks and burgers are done! Everyone dig in!" John screamed from the grill. Everyone quickly grabbed a plate each and helped themselves to some burgers and steaks. The guys got cans of beers while the girls got Sarsi and Pepsi. Altogether, they ate around the prickly flame. Some were throwing the occasional jokes that made everyone burst in fits of laughter. Randy fed Angeli and vice versa. Everyone thought that this was by far the sweetest thing they've ever seen.

Dave and John were constantly picking on Randy to get the Intercontinental title so that they could be the reigning trio in the WWE. After all, Dave had the Heavyweight, John got the WWE belt, so it was only fair that Randy got the Intercontinental. It was rare to see all three championships on one brand but they begged to differ.

"Randy! Now that you've got the girl… You need the IC belt man!" John said after he took a big gulp of beer.

"John's right! That would look so good on you!" Dave continued.

"They're right, Randy… You need a title, too!" Jason agreed.

"Alright! All right! I'll get the title as soon as possible! I just have to take it away from Johnny Nitro… Damn I hate him!" Randy exclaimed.

"You'll beat him, baby…" Angeli reassured him and shot a sweet smile to him.

"With you by my side, I'm sure I will…" he replied as he gave her one hell of a passionate kiss.

The rest of dinner went by smoothly. Soon, after all the dishes were cleared and the excess food was stored away, it was marshmallow-roasting time! They all grabbed a couple of marshmallows and placed them near the fire. John's and Matthew's marshmallows caught fire and everyone burst out laughing at the sight of the two trying to extinguish the flame.

Angeli roasted another marshmallow and fed it to Randy who willingly ate it. He did the same only he had a different way of feeding it to her. He asked her to bite the marshmallow lightly but not right through it. Then he leant closer and pushed the marshmallow in with his tongue, then proceeding to a kiss.

"Best marshmallow ever…" she said as she swallowed the marshmallow and smiled at him.

He smiled and leant closer to her ear. He nuzzled her neck as he whispered; "Meet me behind the sand dune… I'll be waiting, angel…" before standing up and walking to the back of the dune. He had changed into a black RKO shirt since his white shirt got soaked.

"Hey guys, I'll just go and check on what's up with Randy…" she made an excuse to get away.

"Oh, alright, sweetie…" Chesca said. Angeli ran as fast as her feet could take her. Once she turned and was out of sight, a pair of arms caught her around the waist and hoisted her over a shoulder. She giggled and pounded on Randy's back. "Put me down!" she whispered violently in between giggles.

Once they were far away from the others, he put her down and smiled at her. She smiled back. Then the wind blew, causing her to shiver a little. Randy took notice of this and took of his shirt. "Here…" he handed it to her. "Wear this…"

She slipped his shirt on and felt warmer. The shirt was extremely loose on her so it looked very baggy. He sat down on the sand and asked her to sit down beside him. She followed and sat down facing him sideward. He lifted his hand and caressed her cheek lightly before trailing his hand to the back of her neck and ruffling her hair a little bit. She smiled at his actions and took his hand away from her. She intertwined their fingers and let it stay that way.

He slowly changed his position and lay his head on her lap with their hands still intertwined. She ran her other hand through his spiky hair as he grabbed her hand and kissed it softly. She smiled down at him as they shared a wonderful moment alone and away from the world. It was one of those times when you didn't have to say anything and the other understood.

John came trotting down to where the two were and planned to tell them that they had to go. But when he saw the silhouette of the two enjoying each other's company, he slowly backed away and retreated to where he came from. He helped Dave and Jason pack the things as he told Jason what he saw.

A few minutes later, Angeli's phone rang. She read the message and smiled.

_We went ahead. Looks like you two are having fun. Dave left his car so you two can drive back home. Don't stay out too late!Ü –Jase_

She showed the message to Randy as he smiled back up to her. She shut off her phone so they wouldn't be interrupted. She leant down afterwards and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. As soon as she pulled away, Randy lifted his head to catch her lips once again in a captivating kiss. He slowly sat up, not breaking the kiss, as their intertwined fingers broke away and they wrapped their arms around each other. Slowly, he laid her down on the soft sand while still kissing her and began another full-blown make out session. Yep. They were both in heaven.

The stars were twinkling in the sky as the waves rolled gently nearby. The two found the perfect place to be in. The two found themselves falling in love with the other all over again.

* * *

**Whew! That's done! This may have gone a little too quick for anyone's pace… I'm sorry, my head is running out of words… Oh oh! Newsflash: There are only about 3-4 chapters left in this story!**

**Please review! I cannot update without you guys reviewing because I seriously need your opinions on every chapter! They help me know if the next part of the story is actually a good one…**

_**imageofsin**_


	12. Garcia Bautista

**Heya! I'm updating earlier than scheduled! Yay me! Ü The review replies are down there, if you're looking for 'em… **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYONE WITH THE WWE NOR DO I OWN CROWNE PLAZA! Ü**

**ENJOY! Ü**

**

* * *

_Flight 993 to Manila, first class passengers, we are now boarding…_**

Angeli hugged her foster mom one more time. She couldn't bear to leave home. No, not now that everything was going perfect. But she knew she also had a brother, a biological brother who needed her, too. "You'll be with your real family, Angeli…" Chesca said as tears ran down her face.

"You'll always be my mom… You guys will always be my family no matter how far or how long life may take me…" Angeli whispered to her mom as her tears fell even more.

"Oh… My precious daughter's growing up…" Chesca said in that motherly way.

"She's no longer the little girl who used to dance inside the bathroom, make mud pies, run to me for help in building sandcastles and beg me for a piggyback ride…" Tony said as he walked to mother and daughter all teary-eyed.

"I'll always be your little girl, daddy… I always will be…" Angeli said as she smiled and hugged her father.

"Take care, angel…" Jason said as he hugged his little sister. "I love you…" he continued.

She hugged him back and said, "I love you, too, Jase… Take care… Take care of everyone for me…"

She hugged Matthew and Mark at the same time, "Take care my lovable twin brothers… I love you guys…"

**_Last call, first class passengers of Flight 993 to Manila…_**

"C'mon, Angeli… We have to go…" Randy said to his girlfriend as he wrapped an arm around her waist. "Thanks for everything, guys… The vacation stay really meant a lot to us…" he said to the Garcia family.

"Just promise us you'll take care of Angeli, Randy… That's all we ask…" Jason said before the whole family nodded.

"I promise…" Randy smiled.

Angeli waved one more time and smiled like how she used when she was a little girl. It was an innocent girl smile. Tears fell more from her eyes as she watched her family wave back while she walked away. _Things will be a lot different from now on…_ She thought to herself. She wrapped an arm around Randy's waist as well as they trotted down to the gate.

Randy looked down at his girlfriend and whispered, "It's gonna be okay, angel… It's gonna be okay…"

"Yes, it will be… It certainly will…" she whispered back as they sat down in their first class seats. John and Dave weren't very far away for they sat behind them.

…And so the trip to Manila, Philippines began. Not only that, but also the beginning of a lifetime.

Chesca felt someone tap her shoulder. She looked behind her to see Jason there, holding up a VCD. "What's this?" she asked.

"Angeli left this for us…" Jason said. Altogether, the family drove home. They popped the VCD into the player and turned it on.

_(Angeli) Hey, guys… I made this for you… So… These were the things… I just couldn't say upfront since you know me all too well to be shy… (Laughs) Yeah… But yeah… I made this video for you guys…_

Then, the screen went black. A slideshow started to play. It was complete with effects. Shooting stars, falling hearts, autumn leaves, Christmas lights, every single picture had its own background. And the song playing was sung especially by Angeli. 'Don't forget to remember me' by Carrie Underwood. As the song played, numerous pictures and memories flashed onto the screen. Christmas mornings, barbecues, pep rallies, birthday parties… They were all there.

_**18 years have come and gone **_

_**For momma they flew by **_

_**But for me they just drug on **_

_**We were loading up that Chevy **_

_**Both tryin' not to cry **_

_**Momma kept on talking **_

_**Putting off good-bye **_

_**Then she took my hand and said **_

_**Baby don't forget **_

_**Before you hit the highway **_

_**You better stop for gas **_

_**There's a 50 in ashtray **_

_**In case you run short on cash **_

_**Here's a map and here's a bible **_

_**If you ever loose your way **_

_**Just one more thing before you leave **_

_**Don't forget to remember me **_

_**This downtown apartment sure makes me miss home **_

_**And those bills there on the counter **_

_**Remind me I'm on my own **_

_**And just like every Sunday I called momma up last night **_

_**And even when it's not, I tell her everything's all right **_

_**Before we hung up I said **_

_**Hey momma, don't forget to tell my baby sister I'll see her in the fall **_

_**And tell mee-mal that I miss her **_

_**Yeah, I should give her a call **_

_**And make sure you tell Daddy that I'm still his little girl **_

_**Yeah I still feel like I'm where I'm supposed to be **_

_**Don't forget to remember me **_

_**Tonight I find myself kneeling by the bed to pray **_

_**I haven't done this in a while **_

_**So I don't know what to say but **_

_**Lord I feel so small some times in this big ol' place **_

_**I know there are more important things, but **_

_**Don't forget to remember me **_

_**Don't forget to remember me**_

Finally, a recent picture of Angeli showed up on the screen. She was dressed in a white denim vest-like blouse that was cropped after her chest and the sleeves, too, and a pair of blue denim jeans. Her hair was being blown back slightly as it cascaded down her shoulders in soft black curls. It was straight on top and softly curled at the bottom. It was photo-edited so her hair had white highlights on it. Her make-up was all white except for the blush and lipstick, which were baby pink. They also edited in angel's wings. All in all, she looked like an angel.

_Thanks for being the best family this girl has ever had… I love you…Ü_

A small heart flew in and rested on the bottom left corner of the screen while the picture was still there. Then the name 'Angeli' **flew** in. And I mean that literally. The name had little cartoon wings that flapped so it looked like her name was actually flying.

_Love, Angeli_

-RAW in Manila-

**NO HOLDS BARRED MATCH for the WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPIONSHIP: Batista vs. Mr. McMahon**

**Lawler: JR! JR! Here it comes! The Batista Bomb! **

**JR: Oh my gosh! Batista has just pulled his finisher against Vincent Kennedy McMahon! Lawler, this rivalry is turning into one hell of an entertaining one!**

**Lawler: Oh oh! McMahon has some back up! The Spirit Squad's out to destroy the tournament once more!**

**JR: Not if Orton and Cena can help it! Batista has some back up, too! This is one hell of a No holds barred match! We've got NINE men in the ring! Uh oh… I think we're left with 6! Three of the Spirit Squad members have just been thrown out!**

**Lawler: And here it comes, JR! Here it comes! THE RKO on Kenny! THE FU on Nicky! THE BATISTA BOMB on Mr. McMahon! Batista goes for the pin…**

**JR: ONE… TWO… THREE! That's it!**

**Lawler: The Animal has just pinned the Chairman of the WWE!**

**Lilian: The winner, and still your World Heavyweight Champion, he is the Animal… BAAAAAAATISTA!**

**Suddenly, Batista's music was cut. Then, HHH, Johnny Nitro and Edge appeared on the titantron.**

**HHH: Hey Batista… Look who we have here!**

**The camera looked down to see Angeli tied in a chair with a scarf around her mouth.**

**HHH: If I'm not mistaken… I have your sister!**

**Nitro: OH… And if I'M not mistaken… She's also… YOUR girlfriend, Randy Orton…**

**Edge: Aaw… And she's nothing to dear ol' John Cena…**

**Batista (on the mic): What do you want? How the hell did you get her?**

**Randy: Let her go, Nitro! She has nothing to do with all of this!**

**HHH: Aaw… (Baby voice) Batista's crying 'coz his precious lil' sister is with me? Haha… Sucker…**

**Batista: What do you want, H?**

**Nitro: Well… We kind of have this little thing in mind…**

**Randy: Well, spit it out, Nitro!**

**Edge: We were thinking that… We would do a little bet here…**

**Cena: Name the bet…**

**HHH: Well, since, you three have been a little out of hand… And I want the Heavyweight title…**

**Nitro: Plus, you do want my Intercontinental title, Orton…**

**Edge: And I want the WWE title…**

**HHH: We have a match tonight… It will be… The Game, Triple H… The Intercontinental Champion, Johnny Nitro… and the Rated R Superstar, Edge… Against… The Soon to be Former World Heavyweight Champion, Batista… the Legend Killer, Randy Orton… and the WWE Champion, John Cena…**

**Nitro: In a six man no holds barred tag team match… Tonight… Here live in Manila…**

**Edge: An all or nothing match…**

**HHH: But then, we thought it would be unfair… You guys have the Heavyweight and WWE title to gamble… We've only got the Intercontinental…**

**Nitro: So we thought… Why not add more fuel to the fire?**

**Edge: So what happens is, if you win… You get the Intercontinental title, Orton… And you get your precious little sister here, too…**

**Nitro: But if WE win…**

**HHH: I get the Heavyweight title… Edge gets the WWE title… And… WE get the girl… So fair trade… **

**Randy: I AM NOT GOING TO GAMBLE MY GIRL FOR SOME TITLE! KEEP THE TITLE, IF YOU WANT TO, NITRO! BUT I WILL NOT PUT MY GIRL UP FOR SOME STUPID BET!**

**Nitro: Well your only choice to get her back is to fight, Orton! If you don't… She'll be mine…**

**Cena: So this is what it's all about? You guys are too chicken to fight us so you grab something, put up some lousy freakin' bet so we gonna hafta choose? Of all things, homies… Of all people and things… Why Angeli?**

**HHH: I'll answer you that question… Mainly because… If we win… We get one hell of a prize… This beautiful girl will be worth the win… 'Syds… It'll be a pleasure giving her the ride of her life…**

**Triple H knelt down, pulled Angeli's head, therefore exposing her neck, and started kissing her neck. Angeli winced as she felt his lips touch her neck. She started to cry.**

**Randy: TRIPLE H! YOU BETTER NOT PUT ONE FINGER ON MY GIRL IF YOU DON'T WANT TO DIE!**

**HHH: Too bad, Randy… I just did… (Smirks)**

**(Pitchblack)**

**JR: Well… It looks like we have a main event!**

**SIX-MAN NO HOLDS BARRED TAG TEAM MATCH (IC, HEAVYWEIGHT and WWE TITLE'S ON THE LINE, as well as ANGELI BAUTISTA): Batista, Cena, Orton vs. Triple H, Edge, Johnny Nitro**

**Angeli, still bound up, wearing an outfit she was forced to wear by HHH, an extremely low cut black halter blouse, an extremely short black denim skirt and black heels, was at ringside beside Lilian Garcia. Orton and Nitro were battling it up in the ring.**

**Lawler: Here comes Orton! He's punching the daylights outta Nitro! He's as angry as hell!**

**JR: And here's Orton tapping in Batista… who was actually already in a match a while ago and still looks energized… He's beating Nitro up! And uppercut by Nitro! Oooh! A low blow to Batista! A move of determination….**

**Lawler: Nitro taps HHH in… and Orton going to the other side to beat up Nitro!**

**JR: Edge has a steel chair!… And he just hit the Dr. of Thugonomics with it! Orton's the only one left standing now! Cena and Batista are being beaten down!**

**Lawler: Triple H is hurting Batista too much! Batista's been cut open!**

**JR: Tables turned for Orton… Nitro getting the upper hand now… Oh oh! He's hitting Orton with the IC title! Edge hit Cena with the WWE Title! Orton pulled Nitro's feet and his head hit the steps! Cena manages to FU Edge! Four men are down!**

**Lawler: The crowd's going wild! Triple H is about to pull the Pedigree!**

**JR: What's this? Angeli has broken free from the ropes! She's going into the ring! Triple H lets go of Batista! He's going… HE'S GOING FOR ANGELI! TRIPLE HHH IS GOING TO ATTACK ANGELI! **

**Lawler: Angeli… ducking Triple H's clothesline… Triple H turns around… and oh! A low blow! And what's this?**

**JR: IT'S THE RKO, KING! IT'S THE RKO!**

**Lawler: Unbelievable! Angeli was the one left standing! And she's asking for the referee to call for the bell! **

**Lilian: The winner of this match, since Angeli is still a member of this match, is the team of the Legend Killer and your 2-time Intercontinental champion, Randy Orton…. The World Heavyweight Champion, Batista… And the WWE Champion, John Cena!**

**Angeli (on mic) to HHH: You can dress me up in whatever you want me to wear… You can put anything you want on me… But hear me out, H… I may be a girl… But I'm not your girl… I may not know how to wrestle… But I'm a Bautista… And I know how to fight like an animal…**

'**If I had it my way' blasted through the arena as the crowd erupted in cheers. **

**Lawler: Triple H, Nitro and Edge are now being dragged out of the ring… Batista, Orton and Cena are up and showing off their titles! Say welcome to the reigning trio of Monday night RAW!**

**Batista and Cena were on opposite turnbuckles as Randy was inside the ring in between them. Randy wrapped an arm around Angeli's waist and kissed her.**

**JR: And that's it for tonight, King! It's time to say goodbye!**

**END OF RAW**

-Backstage-

"That was amazing, Lili! That wasn't in the script! How'd ya manage to pull it off?" John asked Angeli as they all sat in a locker room. Angeli was playing nurse for them as she was cleaning up Dave's cut, putting ice on John's head and massaging Randy's shoulders and back.

"Well… As I said… I'm a Bautista…" she replied as she smiled. Dave winced at the touch of medicine on his cut. Angeli blew on it and then put a bandage over it. She kissed it tenderly and hugged her brother. "I was so worried about you…" she said.

"We were more worried about you…" Dave replied as he hugged his sister extremely tight.

"Why did you agree to Paul (HHH) and the others taking you as their victim?" Randy asked.

"I didn't… They just… took me…" she replied.

"So you mean that wasn't scripted and he really kissed you?" Randy exploded.

Angeli just nodded.

"That son of a-"

"It's alright, Randy… I'm okay now… We're okay now… And that's what matters…" she cut Randy who was now standing up.

"We were just lookin' out for ya, Lili…" John said.

"I know… And thanks so much for that… But it's all okay now… We're all happy…" she said with a smile as she stood up and wrapped her arms around Randy's waist.

"Yeah… I guess… I love you, angel…" Randy said.

"I love you, too, Randy…" she replied as he leant down and kissed her passionately.

After everyone showered and got cleaned up, they all headed for the Crowne Plaza hotel to tuck in for the night. Dave and John were sharing a two-bedroom suite while Randy and Angeli were sharing a one-bedroom suite. As soon as they were inside the room, Randy kissed Angeli furiously. "Don't… scare… me… like… that… again…" he said in between kisses.

"I-" she couldn't reply for he kissed her over and over again.

"I… love… you… so… much… angel…" he said in between kissed again.

"Show… me… just… how… much… you… do…" she said in between kissed as well. Randy pulled away for a while, his eyes glimmering and a smile sprawled on his face. "Are you serious?" he asked with a twinge of happiness.

"Absolutely…" she replied with a smile.

So the two spent half the night showing the other how much love they had. Randy was extremely happy. He had the IC title, the girl… What more could he ask for? Angeli was just as happy. She was with her brother, and her man… Absolutely perfect.

* * *

**So… Yeah! This one's done! Yay me! I updated early for you guys!**

**Thanks to:**

**Socalledsara- Thanks for the review! I hope this chapter was great**

**Lil'MissCena- I'll read you story when I get the chance! I promise! Thanks for the review! Ü**

**Angel chick1589- Wahah! Thanks for the review! Ü**

**XA-mee – I have a few tricks up my sleeve for this story so watch out! Hope you enjoyed this chapter… Thanks for the awesome review! Ü**

**Sweetcandyfun – I just love your reviews! I'm a fellow SARSI fan! Yay Sarsi! Haha! Thanks for the rockin' review! People like you make my day! Ü**

**Chaingangbabygirl- those 3-4 chapters will be great, I promise! Thanks for your review! Ü**

**Missfxckingwhatever – It's ok if you didn't get to review… At least now you did! I missed you! Ahehehe! Thanks for the review! Ü**

**Romanticpunkrocker – Cuter than moi? Joke! Thanks for the review! Ü**

**MissPhilippinesSuperStar – Why not 101 percent? Kidding! Thanks for the review! Ü**

**REVIEWS please! Love yah all! Ü**

**-Looking forward to your reviews and writing the next chapter,**

_**imageofsin**_


	13. Things Change

**Hey guys! I'm updating! Sorry I didn't get to earlier, I went to the ICA fair and I didn't have time to type this all… Hahaha! Anywhoosidoodles… **

**I was really frustrated about the previous chapter… I myself thought it was one of the best chapters I've ever written! And here go the reviews, dropping to 7… Was it that bad or was my writing really sucky? Ah well… You can't please everybody… Here's an update anyways…**

**_Author's Note_ to: Wrestlemania21, MissPhilippinesSuperStar, angel chick1589, Socalledsara, xo cena babe ox, Arsonal Pyromaniac, hoping#5, latingurl1523, Shawnana, Pure 'n' White, xanonymous.gurlx, notfromearth7, WWE-Devil, xRko-lil-princess-Colleenx, John cena punk princess, x-lil-babi-Nik-x, peaches500, x-xBella-Nikx-x, OTHlover04:**

**I miss your reviews, seriously… I know this story's been going up and down with stupid twists and all but I really miss your comments… If y'all are not too busy with life, maybe you could review… You see, I'm a person who's kind of hard to please… Even with my own work! I tend to become a perfectionist at times… And a person who needs reassurance… So if you want to flame or criticize, it's ok… I just need comments and feedbacks on this chapter… Since it is the second to the last… Thanks…Ü**

**Review Replies!**

**Romanticpunkrocker- Of course you know who I am… But please don't tell anyone! Ssh! Oh yeah… Wasn't the ICA fair fantastic? I mean… 70's style rox! Anywho… Thanks for the review!Ü**

**Blueandyellow27 – How were your exams? Mine weren't all that good… I ain't a brainypants like Cari… Hahahah… I understand that you were busy… but if you really have some time, I hope you review… Thanks for the review!Ü**

**Missfxckingwhatever – Literature, eh? Thanks! One of the nicest comments I've read… Anywho… I'm so happy you like it… And check out my new story if you want… It's Borderline… Ok? Thanks for the review…Ü And how did your essay go, by the way?Ü**

**XA-mee – Are you the one who's been stalking me? Kidding… This is the second to the last chapter, sadly, I must admit… It's almost coming to an end! The long journey is finally reaching its end… Don't take off your story, it's actually very good… There's one thing about writing, you know… You just keep writing no matter what happens… Just do your best… Review or no review, that's called being an author! You can't satisfy everyone… And yes, I know that contradicts what I said when I was practically begging for reviews up there, so don't follow me! Haha… Just keep writing… I'm here to support you all the way! Thanks for the reviews, on Los Angeli and Borderline, btw!Ü**

**Chaingangbabygirl – Well… I'm gonna ask you something… Did I make the right choice putting HHH as the villain here? I was kinda debating between him or actually using Edge as the one who harasses Angeli… Hmm… Anywho, thanks for the review!Ü**

**Sweetcandyfun – I asked cari about the virus… And whooo! Go girl! You defeated the virus! Yay! That means… SARSI CELEBRATION! Just kidding… But yeah… I've been addicted to Sarsi for quite sometime now… Haha… I'm actually drinking a 1.5 with cari right now… Hahaha… Thanks for the review!Ü I saw you at the ICA fair, btw...Ü Nice shirt!Ü**

**Lil'MissCena – Sadly, I won't be following up the 'Triple H kissing Angeli' thing… But Randy and HHH will be fighting in this chapter! Plus, about reviewing your stories, don't worry! They're amazing, so why wouldn't I review 'em? Or wait… That was only one story I reviewed so far… So… rephrase… Why wouldn't I review it? Hahaha… Just keep writing and be sure to keep the story interesting for all the readers! Thanks for your review!Ü**

**Angeli (chap.1) – Interesting… Are you sure you're not related to Dave in any way? Haha… Just kidding… but thanks for the review… And I like the name Angeli that's why I used it… Some people were just gifted with a nice name… haha… Hope to hear from you!Ü**

**AND ON WITH THIS CHAPTER!Ü

* * *

**

**UNFORGIVEN **

-10 months later-

Angeli was walking around the halls of the Los Angeles. She was back home. During her 10 months of separation from home, she had been offered a contract by Vince McMahon to be a interviewer, ring announcer with Lilian sometimes, valet for John, Dave and Randy and to be your ordinary WWE diva. She posed for magazines, did lots of photoshoots with the WWE mag and lots of other things.

She was wearing a pair of black Capri cargo pants, a white fit razorback and white stilettos. She headed off to the locker room where she knew her boyfriend would be. John was over at catering. Dave was outside having a match. So she knew Randy would be inside the locker room.

Things between her and Randy were perfect. Over the past ten months, they've gotten better acquainted and a lot closer. They spent a lot of time together. They sometimes had these little arguments but, well, what kind of relationship doesn't have arguments, right? They always ended up falling in love with the other more than before they even fought. Randy still had lost the Intercontinental Championship last month to Jeff Hardy after an impressive 9-month title reign. But now, he was after the higher gold. Batista had lost his World title to HHH, and Randy knew Batista would feel better if he had the gold, no jealousy involved.

Today was the day Randy would go against Triple H for the World title. Today was Unforgiven. John was to defend his WWE title to Edge again, planning on ending the storyline tonight. Batista was to fight against Ric Flair in a No Holds Barred match. All three planned on having the best night of their lives.

Angeli stepped into the locker room that said, 'Randy Orton; John Cena; Dave Batista'. She found Randy laying on the couch with his head up on the armrest while watching TV. His head was towards her so he didn't see her come in. In hopes of surprising him, she walked to him as quietly as she could and covered his eyes with her hand. She knelt down with her hands still on his eyes and smirked to herself.

Randy, feeling the same tingling feeling he got whenever Angeli touched her, smiled at the action. He attempted to take her hand off his eyes but she pushed his hands away with her free one. She leant down towards his face and kissed him roughly. (Imagine… Spiderman… When MJ kissed Spiderman while he was hanging from who knows where… He was upside down right? Randy's in the same situation.) She finally took her hand off while they were still kissing.

Randy sat up, hopeful to not break the kiss, and pulled Angeli towards him. She straddled his lap and continued to kiss him. He rested his hands on her hips and pulled her body closer to his. They finally pulled away and caught their breaths. "Hey, baby…" Randy whispered to her in that low masculine voice all girls would faint over.

"Hey, my soon to be World Champion…" she whispered back. "Are you ready for your match?" she asked.

"Yeah… My match is after Dave's and before John's so… Yeah… I'll just have to change into my gear and stretch a little…" he said. She got off him and sat on the couch beside him.

"Well, you better get moving… You're on in about 20 minutes I think…" she said as she pushed him towards the bathroom.

"Ok…" he agreed. He stood up and got his gear before walking into the bathroom and changing. Angeli watched RAW for a while. She watched as Dave beat up Ric Flair with a steel chair and busted him wide open. Ric was still standing as her brother kept on pulling rights and lefts at him, and ramming his shoulder into his abdomen. But Flair soon turned the tables and gave Dave a low blow.

While she was watching the show intently, Randy stepped out of the bathroom wearing his gear. His usual black briefs with the red design. He was wearing his knee and elbow pads and his black wrestling boots. His hair was gelled into place. Angeli's eyes were still glued onto the television screen while Randy stretched himself out to get that first sweat going.

"Mr. Orton, you're on in 5…" a crewmember said as he peeked into the locker room door and left.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Randy asked his girlfriend as he sat beside her and wrapped a caring arm around her shoulders.

"Huh?" she said, snapping out of her reverie.

"You've been staring at that television screen for a long time now, angel… I know you're thinking about something…. What's up?" he asked, his voice full of love and tenderness, it was simply the side of Randy Orton we NEVER see.

"I… just can't help but feel that something's going to happen tonight… I mean… There's a lot of action with the championships and all but there's something more tonight… I can feel it…" she said as she shifted nervously under his arm.

"Well, whatever that something is, I know it's for the best… Hey! Cheer up! Tonight's our night! I'm gonna be a champion, you're gonna show the world about John's movie, the Marine, just before his match with Edge… Tonight's a great night, baby… You should loosen up a little… Plus, you and John are going to be starring in another new movie that will start production soon… And I'm sure the crowd would love that!" Randy explained, trying to cheer her up.

"Yeah… I guess you're right… I'm sorry I couldn't go out there and be your valet for your match though…" she said with puppy dog eyes.

He laughed a little and pecked her on the lips. "Don't worry… You can be my valet anytime… But I'm sure I'm gonna be expecting something after the match when I step backstage right?" he said with a smile.

"Of course you will… Now get moving… You're up… Good luck…" Angeli said. Randy left the locker room and headed to the curtain. When his music played, he stepped out onto the ramp and did his usual pose. His match started and went on extremely brutal.

Backstage, Angeli was tending to her brother's injuries. She was placing an ice pack on his head from suffering a hit to the steel steps and putting ointment on a small cut he had sustained in his right hand. Dave won the match, by the way. "Did you have fun beating up Ric out there?" she asked him as she tended to his wound.

"Yeah… It was fun… Ric and I had a blast…" he said truthfully. "How was your alone time with Randall?"

"Well… It was alright… Fun, actually…" she admitted, her cheeks flushing to a bright shade of red.

"Did something happen when I was outside?" Dave asked, a smirk growing on his face.

"Nah… It was… normal…" she said. Dave dropped the topic and went to the bathroom to take a shower. That was when John came into the room with a water bottle in his hand. "Hey, Lili… We're on in a few… Wanna get going?" he asked.

"Sure… Dave! I'll be heading to the gorilla with John!" she screamed at Dave.

"Alright!" Dave screamed over the noise of the shower.

Angeli left the locker room and went to the gorilla with John. Just in time, Randy stepped backstage holding the World title in his hands. "RANDY!" she squealed in excitement as she ran to him. He caught her in his arms and kissed her passionately.

"Congratulations, Randz!" she told him.

"Couldn't have done it without you as my inspiration, baby…" he said as he put her down. This was being shown outside on the titantron. "Whooo… Do you look hot tonight…" he said as he scanned her from head to toe.

"Well… I try…" she said and smirked.

"Hey, Lili… We've got to go…" John Cena said. "Oh… And good going, Orton… Now we've got both championships again!"

"Bye, Randy!" Angeli said before kissing him and heading out to the crowd with John.

The fans cheered for John, as usual.

**Lilian: This match is scheduled for one-fall and it is for the WWE Championship… Introducing first, from West Newbury, Massachusetts… weighing in at 240 pounds… escorted to the ring by Angeli… He is the Dr. of Thugonomics and the WWE Champion… JOHN CENA!**

John stepped into the ring and opened the ropes for Angeli to come in. The fans went wild.

**Lilian: Introducing the challenger… From Toronto, Canada… escorted to the ring by Lita… He is the Rated R Superstar… EDGE!**

Edge came out and did his usual entrance with Lita.

The bell rang and the match began.

**Lawler: Well… We're high in hopes, JR… This rivalry would hopefully end tonight in this face-off tonight at Unforgiven! Oh! There goes Edge, cornering Cena and punching…**

**JR: Well, King… Maybe this will end tonight… Here's Cena, turning the tables on Edge and beating the hell outta him… And here we go! It's the five-knuckle shuffle!**

**Lawler: Oh no! Edge rolls out of the way!**

**JR: OH! OH! Edge just speared Cena! And he's going for the cover!**

**Lawler: Cena kicks out!**

**JR: Edge is shocked! Hell, even I'm shocked… Nobody survives the spear…**

**Lawler: Angeli and Lita are out here desperate to keep their men alive! Uh oh! Lita's giving Edge those brass knuckles! The same ones he used in Summerslam!**

**JR: Angeli! She's running to pounce on Lita! And their fighting right here in front of us!**

**Lawler: And Cena ducks from the brass knuckles! And he lifts Edge! It's the F-U! F-U on Egde!**

**JR: Cena looking out of the ring while Edge's unconscious… The divas are still fighting… Angeli getting the upperhand!**

**Lawler: Cena put Edge in the STF-U! Submission time, JR! And is Edge gonna tap out?**

**JR: He's tapped out! Edge has tapped out to the STF-U!**

**Lawler: Cena retains the title!**

**Lilian: Here is your winner… And STILL the WWE Champion… John Cena!**

**Lawler: Oh no! Lita left Angeli half-unconscious out here with that hit to the apron! Cena's coming out to help Angeli up… Whew! Look at the chemistry between Cena and Angeli!**

**JR: Shut up, King! You know that Angeli is Randy's girl!**

**Lawler: Oh yeah… Cena and Angeli… Back into the ring…**

**Cena: Well… As you all know… The Marine is coming out…**

**The crowd cheers.**

**Angeli: I guess they do…**

**Cena: I just hope y'all watch it… 'Coz it's smokin' hot!**

**Angeli: He's right… You guys better watch it… It's amazing!**

**Cena: And we've got another thing up our sleeve…**

**Angeli: Major announcement, guys and gals… After Wrestlemania XXIII… John and I will be filming a new movie for y'all… So it's gonna be John Cena and Angeli Bautista in one major film production…**

**Cena: You guys better be on the lookout! 'Coz it's gonna be amazing! Oh… And Angeli… There's a little something for you before we end Unforgiven…**

**Angeli: What is it?**

**Lawler: Oh… I don't like the smirk on John Cena's face… He's leaving Angeli in the ring! And he's sitting here beside us! Well, how do you do, John?**

**Cena: Well, King… I'm doin' great… Let's just wait for someone to appear here and… uuh… Do something…**

**JR: Well… Let's wait then!**

**Lawler: Whoa! Whoa! Orton's coming out… SINGING! Orton's SINGING, JR! What's he singing?**

_**RANDY:**_

_**Thank you for this moment  
I've gotta say how beautiful you are  
Of all the hopes and dreams I could have prayed for  
Here you are  
If I could have one dance forever  
I would take you by the hand  
Tonight it's you and I together  
I'm so glad I'm your man  
And if I lived a thousand years  
You know I never could explain  
The way I lost my heart to you  
that day  
but if destiny decided I should look the other way  
then the world would never know  
the greatest story ever told  
and did I tell you that I love you  
tonight  
I don't hear the music  
When I'm looking in your eyes  
But I feel the rhythm of your body  
Close to mine  
It's the way we touch, it soothes me  
It's the way we'll always be  
your kiss your pretty smile  
you know i'd die for  
oh baby  
you're all i need  
And if I lived a thousand years  
You know I never could explain  
The way I lost my heart to you  
that day  
but if destiny decided I should look the other way  
then the world would never know  
the greatest story ever told  
and did I tell you that I love you  
just how much i really need you  
did I tell you that I love you  
tonight  
tonight  
And if I lived a thousand years  
You know I never could explain  
The way I lost my heart to you  
that day  
but if destiny decided I should look the other way  
then the world would never know  
the greatest story ever told  
and did I tell you that I love you  
just how much I really need you  
did I tell you that I love you tonight**_

**Lawler: Orton's singing, 'The Greatest Story Ever Told' from the movie, 'What A Girl Wants'… What's the relevance of all this?**

**JR: Beats me, King…**

**Cena: You guys just keep your pants on and wait…**

**Angeli (to Randy): Well, Orton… The last time you sang to me… That song in particular… Was ten months ago…**

**Orton: There's just something I've been meaning to tell you…**

**Angeli: Well… I can see that… Since you're all dressed up in your white polo and all… And did I tell you that your championship looks so good on your shoulder?**

**Orton: I think I missed that line…**

**Angeli: Well it does…**

**Orton: Thank you… But this isn't about my title, angel… Actually… I'm going to give my title to John right now… Let's just set aside that title… I remember you telling me earlier tonight that… If in case the public didn't know… You felt like something was going to happen today… Right?**

**Angeli: Yeah, I remember that fairly well…**

**Orton: Well, you were right about that… Something really is gonna happen… And… I'll start it off with this…**

**Lawler: Oh! Oh! Randy's kneeling down! Randy's… He's… RANDY ORTON IS PROPOSING, JR! HE'S PROPOSING!**

**Orton: Angeli… You've been my everything… I've been head over heels for you from the time we met til now and hopefully forever… Every single day, when I wake up, I realize that I've got the perfect girl with me… With or without the title, angel… I was happy I had you in my life… We've had our ups and downs, that's pretty understandable… But, baby… Destiny told me this was our time… And in this crowd in Los Angeles, your hometown, I know you'll feel at home… Baby, I've been all over the world… To Mexico, to Europe, to Iraq… Wherever… But none of them were home to me… I only feel at home in your arms, angel… I know this all sounds cheesy… But… They're all true… When I'm with you, everything's perfect… And I want things to stay that way… I want to be with you forever… So will you do me the honors of being… (shows to her the ring, no box, mind you)… Angeli Orton, angel baby?**

**Angeli: Yes, Randy… YES! (begins to cry)**

**Randy places the ring on her finger and stands up. He hugs her to his chest as she cries. He places his hand on her lower back, leans her down and kisses her passionately while she wraps her arms around his neck.**

**Angeli: Does my brother know about this?**

**Randy points to the Titantron.**

**TITANTRON:**

_**Randy walked back to the locker room while John and Angeli were outside doing the match. He came in and found Dave seated on the couch. He walked over to him and sat beside him. Dave smiled and they did their handshake upon seeing the title slung on Randy's shoulder.**_

_**Randy threw the title aside and looked at Dave seriously. He grabbed something from his bag and showed it to Dave. It was the ring he used to propose to Angeli. Dave's smile grew bigger. No words had to be said. Dave nodded in agreement. Randy smiled and said, "Thank you… I love your sister so much…"**_

**"_I know, Randy… I know…" Dave said._**

**Angeli: I love you, Randy…**

**Orton: I love you, too, angel…**

**Lawler: Well, JR… Looks like we have a wedding to plan!**

**JR: Did you plan this little surprise, too, Cena?**

**Cena: Of course I did! (smirks)**

**Lawler: Well that was Unforgiven people! Everything ends on a happy note! We'll see you all tomorrow on RAW!**

**END OF UNFORGIVEN

* * *

**

**That was a tiring chapter… And I know the whole proposing was totally predictable… But I knew it had to happen sometime… Hehe… Now if only I could get a better idea for the last chapter and make it a whole lot more interesting… Hmmm… (in deep thought)**

**Anywhos! I better crank up the ol' imagination! PLEASE R&R!Ü**

_**imageofsin**_


	14. Picture Perfect

**Last chapter guys! Last chapter! I had so much fun writing this story, I hope y'all know that. I may have dramatized on a couple of the chapters, and I'm truly sorry for that. Hope you guys understand!**

**11 reviews for the previous chapter! I was so happy when I saw them! I mean REALLY happy! I love you all so much! I'll reply to your reviews now…**

**Tiffy (xo cena babe ox) – That's okay… I understand… I'm sorry I couldn't think of any other things to make this story a whole lot more interesting… I wanted Angeli and Randy to have a peaceful marriage, no interruptions and whatnot… I'm so glad you like the story… Really glad… And I hope you read Borderline, too! Thanks for the rockin' review!Ü**

**Lil'MissCena – Well, it's time someone changed how people look at Randy… I have this feeling at the pit of my stomach that he isn't really a jackass… So, I tried to envision it the other way around and make him a nice person… but yeah, it IS kind of funny… Oh, and if ever I make a sequel, watch out for the Cena and Angeli chemistry… Hint hint over there… Haha… Thanks for the awesome review!Ü**

**xA-mee – Way to go, girl! Keep those spirits up! Just keep in mind that I'm always here to support you! We writers have to stick by each other's sides! Promise me you'll keep writing, 'kay? I'm so happy you love my story! Seriously! And… Another thing… SO YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S BEEN STALKING ME! Haha… Just kidding… Here's the update! Thanks for the awesome review!Ü**

**romanticpunkrocker – Cari and I have this thing for liking the same things… I just love that song so much! And imagining Randy would actually sing it? That's PRICELESS! I would love to see the day that would happen! Haha! Thanks for the review!Ü**

**sweetcandyfun – I'm kinda like a perfectionist like Cari… We just need to have things all the way perfect… Sisterly bond, I guess… Anywhosidoodles… (I know, I'm stealing Cari's catchphrases!) Imma update Borderline in a while, so keep your pants on! Haha… And I loved your Kabalikat shirt during the ICA fair! It was nice! Thanks for the rockin' review!Ü**

**blueandyellow27 – about the whole Cari thing… I think there's something you should know right now… Cari's under an extreme amount of pressure right now… She's sick and her friendships are going haywire… Not only that but she also has family probs right now… Believe me, when Cari's under that amount of pressure, she doesn't talk to anyone… She shuts herself from the world… So, I don't think she's mad… She's just a little aloof right now, 'kay? She'll be back to normal in no time… And thanks for the review, btw!Ü**

**deth&deadmaninc. - whoa! I wasn't expecting that kind of review… Seriously, I don't think Randy's such a jackass… I mean, maybe he does have a soft side to him… And that's the side I was trying to bring out in this story… Happy to know it's actually having some effect on people… Thanks for the awesome review!Ü**

**MissPhilippinesSuperStar – Haven't heard from ya for quite sometime there! Missed your reviews so much! I'm glad you're back… Thanks for the review!Ü**

**missfxckingwhatever – Glad to hear that your essay went well… Hope you got a good grade on that! Thanks for the compliment on the chapter… I'm so happy you like the story… Thanks for the review!Ü**

**Arsonal Pyromaniac – I missed your reviews! Seriously! School's been that bad, huh? Don't worry… It ain't any different on my side of the universe… Anywho, thanks for the review!Ü**

**Gurl42069 – Hey! Sad to say, this is the last chapter… but I hope you like it! Thanks for the review!Ü**

**ENJOY!ÜÜÜ

* * *

**

-4 years later-

"Randy… I'll just go and tuck DJ in bed, 'kay? I'll be down in a while…" Angeli said to her now husband, Randy Orton, as she carried their three-year old son off his high chair.

"Sure, angel… I'll just be in the living room…" Randy replied as he gave her a soft peck on the lips. Angeli headed up to Daniel's room and Randy went into the living room. Randy was in a 60-day suspension therefore they got to spend time at home.

He sat down on the couch and flipped the TV on. He surfed through dozens of channels and found out that there was absolutely nothing to watch on television right now, so he decided to watch a videotape. He stood up and walked to the cabinet beside the plasma TV and selected a tape.

His eyes found a tape stuffed somewhere in the back and he became suspicious. What in the blue hell was that tape? He didn't remember seeing in before. Reaching out, Randy grabbed the tape and blew the dust off it. '_The Times of My Life: Angeli Bautista-Orton_', it read.

Becoming more curious about the title, Randy placed it inside the player and pressed play. The screen was, at first, blank and black. But then, an image appeared. And little by little, it all came back to Randy…

_**FLASHBACKS **_

_"Do you, Randy, take Angeli to be your lawfully wedded wife…" the minister's voice was rather low and raspy. Randy's eyes were focused on the angel standing before him. Her name was Angeli. She was wearing a pure white tube dress that was cut asymmetrically at her knees. Beneath her white veil, her black hair was put up in a messy bun in which ringlets were left to cascade down the sides of her face. Her green eyes were brought out by the white eye shadow on her eyelids. They were having their wedding on a beach in Los Angeles._

_"I do." Randy spoke with utter pride, though half-choking on his own breath._

_"Do you, Angeli, take Randy to be your lawfully wedded husband…" the minister started once more. Angeli gazed at the man standing before him. Randy was wearing a pair of white slacks and a white polo that was left fully unbuttoned and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His hair was gelled into place as well as the smile plastered on his face._

_"I do." Angeli said, tears brimming in her jades._

_And the ceremony went on. From the vows to the rings, everything was perfect that day. That day being December 15th. Soon, Randy's favorite words were heard. "You may now kiss the bride." The minister said._

_"Oh, amen to that…" Randy smirked. He took a step closer to Angeli and placed his hands on her veil. Beneath the cloth, he saw her precious smile and her eyes glistening with unshed tears of joy. He lifted the veil and dropped it behind her back. Gently, he placed his hands on the sides of her waist and pulled her closer. His lips captured hers in a sweet connection. For the two, there was nothing more perfect._

_Captivated in a lip-lock with the one you love, while being surrounded by your family and friends. Plus the waves crashing nearby and the wind whip-lashing your bodies… Yeah, it was truly… Perfect._

**_oxoxo_**

_"Randy!" Angeli squealed playfully as she hit Randy's back. He had hoisted her onto his shoulder after he opened the door to the honeymoon suite in a hotel in Hawaii. He carried her in and plopped her on the four-poster bed covered with red sheets._

_"You can never imagine how you've made me the happiest man alive…" he said as he lay down beside her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. He pulled her close and kissed the top of her head lovingly. "You're the greatest, angel…" he said._

_"Oh? And what have I done to deserve such an honor from the Legend Killer?" she asked playfully as she looked up to him and smiled sweetly._

_"You said 'I do', angel… You said 'I do'…" he said, pressing his lips to hers as their tongues wandered the other's mouth. They made out for a while before pulling apart. Randy looked into her eyes and pushed back a ringlet of hair that had fallen to her face. "I love you, angel…" he said._

_"I love you, too, Randy…" she replied, pecking him softly on the lips._

_"Is it just me, or do you also feel like we're not using this suite correctly?" he asked her slyly with that seductive smirk on his face. "'Coz… Uhm… Baby… This is called the honeymoon suite…" he continued as he leant closer to her._

_"Oh? I didn't notice…" she said with a smirk of her own. About three seconds later, their lips connected in a passionate kiss as they spent the whole night of their wedding just showing each other the very reason why they said, 'I do'._

**_oxoxo_**

_Angeli jumped on the fell down on her back on the king-sized bed she and Randy had. They now had a house in Tampa, Florida. They had decided to live there since, not only was it beautiful there, but they would also be closer to Dave's and John's house._

_Randy and Angeli were now 2 months married. They were both happy, and, much to Randy's satisfaction, living every night as if it were like their honeymoon again._

_Randy stepped out of the bathroom and found Angeli sitting on the bed with just one of his white polos and short denim shorts. Her hair was left down and swiped to the left. She was tracing random patterns with her right index finger on the bed sheet, as she looked extremely comfortable sitting with one leg tucked under the other. Just the sight of her made him feel weak in the knees._

_"Angel…" he called out to her, grabbing her attention in an instant. She looked up and almost fainted at the sight before her. There he was, dressed in just a pair of loose black jogging pants and shirtless. "Yeah?" she replied._

_He sat down in front of her on the edge of the bed and said, "Well, you told me you had something to tell me tonight…" as he tucked as loose strand of raven hair behind her ear._

_"I'm not so sure how to say this, really… But, I'll say it in the simplest, yet most special, way I can think of…" she started. "Randy…" she took his hand into hers and squeezed it tight._

_"You're gonna be a daddy…" she said with a smile beaming on her face._

_It took Randy about a minute or so to process what she said. **You're**…**gonna**…**be**…**a**…**daddy**… he analyzed it word per word and made sure he wasn't just hearing fragments of his imagination._

_"A-are you serious?" he stuttered, not being able to hold back the smile that was slowly crawling its way onto his face as he held her hand tighter with every second that passed._

_She nodded._

_Randy's eyes filled with so much happiness as he stood up and screamed, "YES! HEAR IT OUT WORLD! I'M GONNA BE A DADDY!" he began dancing around happily while chanting, "I'm gonna be a daddy… I'm gonna be a daddy…"_

_Angeli couldn't help but smile and laugh at the actions her husband was doing. From the very beginning, she knew he would be so overjoyed with this news. She laughed at his chanting and dancing with the thought 'He'll be a great father…' rolling into her mind at 5 times a second._

_Randy ran back to where Angeli was sitting and hugged her with all his might. "I love you, angel! I love you!" he screamed. He held her at arm's length and asked, "How long have you been pregnant?"_

_"2 months…" she said._

_"And when did you find out?" he asked._

_"Just yesterday…" she said._

_He hugged her again and kissed her passionately. "Thank you, baby girl… For once again making me the happiest man alive…"_

_-7 months later-_

_"C'mon, angel… Just one more push!" Randy said as Angeli gripped his hand tighter._

_"Aaah!" she screamed as she pushed one more time._

_Soon, the soft wails of new life came bursting through the delivery room. Tears of joy sprung out from both Randy and Angeli's eyes. The doctor handed the little bundle to Angeli and said, "It's a boy."_

_Upon receiving the news about the gender, Randy's eyes brightened with ecstasy. He cradled the little bundle in his arms as the little one fell back to sleep. "It's a boy, angel… It's a boy…" he said. Angeli watched as the infinite amount of tears ran down Randy's cheeks._

_"What should we name him?" she asked._

_"Daniel Jefferson…" Randy said with pride._

_"Well, then…" Angeli took the little bundle in her arms. "Welcome to the world, DJ…"_

**_oxoxo_**

_Angeli sat there on the swing as none other than her big brother, Dave, was pushing her. "Having fun sis?" he asked._

_"Yep!" she replied happily. This was one of those days when Angeli would act like a little girl again and be all sweet and suck-up-y to everyone. She would snuggle under Randy's arm and bury her face in his chest. She would ride piggyback on Dave's back. She would horse around with John and just plain have fun._

_She jumped off the swing and ran back to the table where Randy and little DJ were situated. She played with DJ and talked to him in baby language, if ever there is one. With the 'goo goo gah gahs' and all._

_Dave and Randy couldn't help but smile. Angeli was the perfect mother to 8-month old DJ._

**_END OF FLASHBACKS_**

Randy's eyes brimmed with tears of happiness as the video showed him of the things he almost forgot in the past three years. He had the perfect life. He had married a beautiful woman, had a wonderful little boy with her and had a beautiful house in Tampa. Yep. Life was good.

Deciding he would go up and see what was taking his wife so long, he kept the videotape and closed the TV. He walked up the wooden staircase and peeked into little DJ's room. The sight he saw was absolutely tear-bringing.

-Angeli and DJ-

Angeli carried her three-year old son up the staircase and into his room. "Okay, DJ…" she said as she put him down on the black carpeted floor. "What do you do before you go to bed?" she asked, squatting down to his height.

"I bwush my teeth and change into beddy-bye cwothes…" DJ replied.

"Alright… You go into the bathroom and brush your teeth… Be careful not to slip… I'll go get your pajamas then we'll get you ready for bed, okay?" she said with a smile.

"Otay, mommy…" he said, rushing off to the bathroom.

Angeli walked over to the closet and pulled out DJ's favorite nightwear. Those were his camouflage pajama bottoms and a kid-sized black RKO legend killer shirt. As she was laying them down on the bed, DJ came rushing out and running to his mommy.

"Are you done brushing your teeth, baby?" Angeli asked.

"Mhmm…" DJ replied.

"Alright… Let's get you changed for beddy-bye!" she said. DJ willingly obliged. She took off his clothes and wiped his body with a damp towel. He put powder on him and put his pajama bottoms on. Then, when she was about to put his shirt on, DJ said, "Mommy, can I pit my shirt on by mysewf?"

"Sure, honey…" she replied, smiling at his eagerness. She saw little DJ struggle with the shirt at first but then get it on perfectly. "I did it, mommy!" DJ squealed.

"Yes, you did, baby… Yes, you did… Now! Let's get you into bed!" she said.

"Beddy-time stowy?" DJ pleaded.

She smiled down at the little boy and carried him over to the rocking chair. She placed him on her right thigh as she began to tell him the story about Peter Pan. Unbeknownst to her, Randy was watching from afar.

"Mommy…" DJ said while she was telling him about Captain Hooke.

"Yes, baby?" she said, looking down at him.

He kissed her on the cheek and said, "I wuv you…" as he tucked his head under the crook of her neck.

Angeli choked back the tears and smiled. She looked at the little boy in her arms. He had Randy's brown hair and Angeli's green eyes. She kissed him on the head and said, "I love you, too, baby… More than anything in this world…"

She carried the sleeping little boy in her arms and laid him down on his small bed. His bed sheets were camouflage as well as his pillow cases. She pulled the covers onto his sleeping little figure and kissed the top of her head. "Sleep tight my little DJ…" she whispered. She turned on the blue dolphin night light and shut off the room light.

She looked to the direction of the door and found Randy leaning on the doorframe with a huge smile plastered on his face. "Little DJ's lucky to have a mom like you…" he said, walking in and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I'm very lucky to have my two special boys in my life…" she said, placing her hands over his arms and kissing his cheek softly.

"I love you, angel…" he said.

"I love you, too, Randy…" she replied.

They both went to their room and tucked in to get a good night's rest.

-12:23 AM-

Randy and Angeli, cuddled up sweetly on their king-sized bed. Heard a faint knock on their bedroom door. "Randy, hon, can you go see who it is? It might be DJ…" Angeli nudged him.

Randy got up from the bed and opened the door. Once he was able to open in, DJ came running in and hugged Randy's leg. "Hey, little man, what's up? What are you doing up at this time of the night?" Randy asked, squatting down to DJ's height.

"Daddy… I don't wanna be awone tonight… I wanna sweep with you and mommy… Can I?" Little DJ asked with his green eyes pleading.

"N-…" Randy was about to say no. But when he saw DJ's green eyes pleading, he smiled and noticed how much he and Angeli were alike. He patted DJ on the head and said, "Go on… Go snuggle up to your mommy…"

DJ ran to the bed and climbed onto it. He snuggled close to his mom and laid his head on her chest. Angeli was shocked and looked down, only to find her son snuggling up to her. She looked over to Randy who had just closed the door and was now crawling under the covers and shot him a 'What the hell?' look.

"He said he didn't want to be alone… Said he wanted to sleep with mommy and daddy…" Randy whispered. Angeli smiled and hugged her little boy closer to her. Randy pulled the sheets over the three of them as they all drifted to sleep once more.

-8 years later-

Night came by as Angeli and Randy tucked their little ones into bed. They bid them goodnight as they retreated to their own room to get some rest. Same situation, sometime around midnight, there was a gentle knock on the door. Randy went to open it and found their three children standing there. "Dad… Can we sleep with you guys? We just… wanna spend the night here…" DJ said.

Randy smiled at the familiar situation and motioned to the bed with his head. The kids got the message and sprinted off to the king-sized bed. They crawled onto it one by one was they all snuggled up to their mom. Randy crawled back onto the bed and covered them all with the blankets. He looked over at his wife and smiled at her.

She smiled back and whispered, "Guess things never change…"

"…And I most certainly hope they never will…" Randy replied.

"Good night, you guys… Mommy and daddy love you very much…" Angeli said to the three lumps snuggling up to her. To her left was 11 year-old DJ, hugging his mom's waist as he laid his head on her shoulder. To her right was 3-year old Keith with his head slumped over her chest. Laying on Randy's chest was 7-year old Jasmine. Her arms were wrapped around his waist as she held her teddy bear close to her.

"Love you, too…" all three said. And then all three kissed their parents on the cheek and the same time. Randy and Angeli looked at each other and smiled, knowing that they had the perfect family.

"Love you, angel…" Randy whispered.

"Love you, too, Randz…" she replied.

The Orton family fell asleep, as they remained oblivious to the rest of the world. All they knew of right now, was that they loved each other with all their hearts and they enjoyed being together.

* * *

**END OF STORY**

**Whew! It's done! The whole story's come to an end…**

**Was the end good enough? Did it make you guys smile? Or did you feel like something was missing? Please comment back!**

**THANKS TO ALL THOSE REVIEWERS WHO HAVE STUCK BY MY SIDE FROM THE START TO THE FINISH OF THIS STORY!**

**All in all, thanks to all of you. Most especially to Randy Orton, Dave Batista and John Cena who have graciously been my inspirations.**

**_imageofsin_**


End file.
